El Chico de la Bufanda
by Naruichi-dark
Summary: Fairy Tail AU - Situada en la epoca actual, Lucy es una chica sin poderes magicos que vive con su rico padre, Jude, en este mundo la magia existe pero solo pocas personas la poseen, viviendo una vida rutinaria y con gustos no propios de una dama de alta clase, ella conocera a un joven con una Bufanda llamado Natsu, y tras conocerlo su vida no sera la misma y tampoco la de Natsu.
1. El Dia que Conoci a Ese Chico

**Bueno les dejo este fic de Fairy Tail, es mi primer AU, así que los personajes si bien tendrán rastros de la versión original Manga-Anime tendrán sus leves diferencias.**

 **Le he puesto clasificación M porque voy tocar temas algo crudos en algunos capítulos, pero en general se mantendrá en un termino entre T y M.**

 **Hiro Mashima y Kodansha son dueños de Fairy Tail, solo soy un fan contando una historia basada en sus personajes.**

Lucy Heartfilia, Hija de Jude Heartfilia un hombre rico, dueño de una compañía exportadora y productora de minerales preciosos, vive en un mundo donde la magia existe pero muy pocas personas logran manifestar sus poderes mágicos, la gente común sabe de la existencia de poderes mágicos pero con el paso de los años se entre mezcla con las personas convirtiéndose en algo raro pero común a la vez. Viviendo sus días como una estudiante de 16 años altamente protegida por su padre, con unas aficiones no propias de una dama de la clase alta de Inglaterra y sin poderes mágicos, anhela tener más emociones aparte de tener una vida simple y común, cuando un día… se encuentra con un joven que lleva consigo una bufanda…

 **El Chico de la Bufanda Blanca.**

Capítulo 1: El Día que Conocí a ese chico.

"Señorita Lucy, es tiempo de despertar".

Una joven de cabello rojo toca la puerta de un cuarto, el sonido del golpeteo en la puerta llega a oídos de una joven rubia, la cual está dormida en su enorme cama, la cual es lo suficientemente amplia para tener a tres personas durmiendo con suficiente espacio, la chica mueve su mano derecha y toma de su cabeza un comic el cual estaba leyendo la noche anterior antes de caer dormida, al levantarlo abre los ojos y se encuentra en una página muy particular donde un Dragón de color rojizo pelea fuertemente contra otro Dragón de color negro.

"Ni siquiera pude terminar de leer el comic… rayos, y es cuando se pone más interesante."

"Voy a pasar señorita Lucy".

"Si, pasa… Erza".

Erza una joven de cabello rojo y una hermosa figura entra a la habitación llevando consigo un par de huevos con un pan y un poco de jugo para la joven rubia.

"Aquí está su desayuno…" Erza observa que Lucy a estado leyendo comics durante la noche "¿Estuvo interesante su lectura?"

"Si… pero no logre terminar de leerlo, está bastante largo y entretenida la historia pero al final me quede dormida."

"¿Puedo preguntarle de que trata?" dice la joven Erza sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama de Lucy.

"Vamos Erza… deja de hablarme como si fuera mayor que tu… eres de mi edad ¿Qué no?"

"Si pero…"

"No hay excusas Erza, eres mi amiga así que háblame como le hablarías a cualquier otra chica… al menos mientras no esté mi padre cerca".

La peliroja asiente sonriendo y Lucy comienza a hablar.

"Es la historia de un Dragón… que protege la tierra de amenazas de otras dimensiones, el antes era malvado pero cuando conoció a una jovencita durante su estancia como humano, cambio su forma de pensar y ahora protege el mundo de seres que quieren destruirlo y eso incluye…"

La chica le muestra el comic a Erza y señala una página.

"A su hermano…"

"Vaya interesante" dice Erza observando la página.

"Si lo es… quería ver cómo termina esta pelea pero me quede dormida… está intentando salvar a la chica que cambio su forma de pensar, y me quede cuando va a pelear con su hermano.

"Vaya… ¿Un Dragón bueno? Sé que en el oriente los dragones son considerados como seres sagrados y protectores de la humanidad, pero en esta parte del mundo bueno son vistos como… demonios".

Erza se levanta y Lucy le dice.

"Si… ¿Pero no es eso lo divertido? A fin de cuentas lo bueno y lo malo cambia por las culturas de las personas… quizás en otros países los que nosotros consideramos Dioses, sean demonios para ellos".

"Tienes razón… bueno me voy, tengo que preparar todo para la salida a clases" Erza camina hacia la puerta y Lucy le dice.

"Gracias por dejar de hablarme como si fuera de una categoría diferente…"

Erza voltea y asiente mientras cierra la puerta dejando que Lucy coma su desayuno.

"Si ella no estuviera aquí… estaría completamente sola"

Y es que, la madre de Lucy, Layla, murió hace 4 años de una enfermedad cardiaca, siendo solo una mujer de 32 años, Erza Scarlet, llego a la casa de los Heartfilia gracias a sus habilidades especiales, Jude la encontró vagando en las calles sin rumbo fijo cuando vio como utilizaba su magia para matar a un par de adultos que intentaban abusar de ella, tras llevarla a la mansión le propicio techo, educación, comida, y lo necesario para entrenar su poderosa magia, la única condición que Jude tiene para propiciarle todo eso es que proteja a su hija y es allí donde conoció a Lucy la cual, con su simpática sonrisa y su enorme amabilidad se ganó la confianza de la peliroja y se hicieron muy amigas… prácticamente como hermanas.

La joven rubia termina de desayunar y entra al baño a ducharse, observa su figura en el enorme espejo que tiene el baño, la chica es hermosa tiene una figura envidiable para cualquier chica de su edad, con unos enormes pechos una cadera delgada y un trasero bastante desarrollado, pero pese a todo eso la joven… nunca ha tenido un novio y no es porque no quiera o porque no pueda tenerlo… su padre no deja que ningún hombre se acerque a ella y si cualquiera intenta seducir a su hija… bueno digamos que no terminan muy bien.

Además de eso, las aficiones poco comunes para una chica de alta alcurnia le ganan cierta antipatía de sus compañeras de clase, después de todo, Lucy es amante de leer comics de todo tipo, y las películas de superhéroes le fascinan, así que la mayoría del tiempo fantasea con conocer a algún héroe en la vida real, también le encanta la música rock y por sobre todo es una chica muy inteligente y analítica pero por sobre todas las cosas una chica curiosa y eso la ha metido en problemas más de una ocasión.

"Bueno es otro día como cualquier otro en mi vida…" la joven cierra la regadera y comienza a secarse con una toalla.

"Realmente… a veces quisiera salir de este lugar y tener aventuras…"

Pese a tener a Erza, y cualquier cosa que desee al alcance de sus manos, es una chica bastante melancólica, siente que a sus 16 años no ha vivido la vida que ella quisiera, ella se imagina como una joven aventurera como las heroínas de los comics que ha leído, pero hay un problema, Lucy no posee ningún poder mágico como su amiga Erza.

"A veces realmente envidio a Erza… y a toda esa gente allí afuera que tiene poderes mágicos, son capaces de lograr lo que sea con sus habilidades, y yo…" la joven suspira y dice con tristeza "Soy solo una chica común y corriente".

Tras arreglarse con su uniforme escolar, el cual consiste en zapatos de color café con calcetas blancas, una falda de color azul real, una blusa blanca con una corbata de color rojo, la joven a dicha corbata le colgó una pequeña esfera morada de unos 5 cms de ancho que le regalo su madre cuando era más niña, y sobre su cabello una diadema roja con estrellas doradas en cada uno de sus lados la chica tras verse un momento en el espejo queda satisfecha con su vestimenta y suspirando dice.

"Como me gustaría tener a alguien que me…"

"Señorita Lucy, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos…"

"que me diga que me veo bien…" y luego suspirando y recordando que Erza prometió hablarle como iguales llega a la conclusión de que su padre debe estar por allí cerca.

"bien… es tiempo de ir a clases."

La chica sale toma su maletín escolar y se dirige hacia la salida de la mansión, durante su camino a la salida todos hacen una reverencia saludándola cosa que a ella no le agrada pero comprende el motivo de porque su hacen eso.

"mi padre… como odio que haga que toda la gente me trate como si fuera alguna clase de ser superior…"

Tras caminar unos momentos, llega hasta a la enorme puerta principal donde Erza la espera, también vestida con su uniforme escolar.

"¿Nos vamos?" dice la joven peliroja, Lucy asiente y volteando en todas direcciones observa que su padre no está presente, aunque eso no la sorprende mucho.

"¿No estaba mi padre aquí?" dice Lucy a Erza.

"Si… pero se ha ido a atender unas llamadas de unos socios".

"Ya veo…" Lucy se muerde el labio inferior, una cosa que siempre hace cuando siente mucha ansiedad y eso es notado por Erza.

"¿Querías verlo? Si gustas puedo…"

"no, está bien Erza… ya es tarde, vámonos."

La joven se adelante seguida por su amiga y protectora, ambas se acercan a un auto de color rojo, muy costoso, Erza se coloca frente al volante, mientras Lucy se coloca en el lado del copiloto, tras ponerse el cinturón Erza pone el auto en marcha y salen con dirección a la escuela.

"Quisiera… tener a un padre que me dijera que me desea un buen dia". piensa la joven mientras suspira y se dirige a su aburrido día de clases.

Tras un rato, llegan a la escuela Magnolia, entran al estacionamiento y tras estacionar el auto, se dirigen a clases.

"Bueno Lucy me separo… nos vemos al final de clases… cuídate mucho" dice Erza con su usual tono de voz, a la vez que le lanza una mirada furtiva a Lucy.

"Si, si… lo se… me portare bien lo prometo" dice la rubia mientras toma camino hacia su clase, Erza suspira y también toma camino hacia la suya.

Lucy entra al salón y todas las chicas se le quedan viendo mientras murmuran cosas como.

"Allí llego la rarita."

"Si… ella y su gusto por los comics… que mujer tan fea."

"Si, no me cae nada bien… además ¿Cómo puede tener esa figura?"

"Seguramente su papi le ha de haber pagado una operación…"

Todas siguen hablando mal de Lucy, la joven suspira pero no se molesta ni entristece, es algo que todos los días sucede, y ya se ha acostumbrado a las críticas de sus compañeras de clase, además de las miradas de los hombres, sobre todo la de un compañero de clase…

"Hola chica hermosa…"

"Erigor…" Lucy voltea a ver al chico, tiene el cabello plateado y unas facciones planas en su cara, pero lo que más llama la atención de Erigor es su mirada, es como si fuera la mirada de un depredador apunto de atacar a su presa.

"Vamos Lucy… deberías salir conmigo… te enseñaría cosas bastante interesantes" el chico lo dice con un tono burlesco y obsceno mirando el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo.

"No me interesa salir con pervertidos como tú". Dice Lucy la cual se voltea mientras se dirige a su asiento, la joven no es fácil de intimidar aunque sea una chica de clase alta, Erza le ha enseñado a mantener la compostura aun si las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero mientras va caminando hacia su lugar, es interceptada por el compañero de Erigor.

"haste a un lado Kageyama…"

Kageyama es un chico de cabello negro, con unos ojos del mismo color y una mirada sombría, es bastante más delgado y de una piel muy clara.

"Claro que no…" dice el joven también mirándola con un enorme deseo en sus ojos, las chicas de su clase lejos de ayudarla comienzan a hablar de Lucy diciendo que es una ofrecida de lo peor, cuando Lucy cierra su puño y está por darle un puñetazo directo al rostro a Kageyama, una voz se escucha en el salón de clases.

"Deja en paz a Lucy o te pateare el trasero."

Ambos jóvenes voltean y observan a un joven de cabello negro con muy buen físico, el chico es un poco más alto que Lucy y sus ojos negros dan la apariencia de alguien fuerte, pero a la vez tranquilo y amable.

"Gray… no es necesario que te pongas así" dice Kageyama haciéndose a un lado.

"Eso espero… no quiero darte una paliza…" al final el acosador se aleja de Lucy dirigiéndose con su amigo Erigor.

"Ey Lucy buen día" dice el joven cambiando su semblante y ahora sonriéndole a la chica.

"Gray buen día… y gracias".

"Ni lo menciones chica, además no parecía que estuvieras en problemas, otras chicas se hubieran intimidado ante eso pero tú no, Erza es una muy buena influencia"

La chica sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien… me voy Lucy, mi clase esta por empezar, solo pasaba a saludarte… nos vemos".

El chico se despide haciendo un gesto con la mano y sale del salón, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva a Erigor y Kageyama, los cuales solo aprietan los puños mientras ven que sale del salón.

"Ese Gray… siempre cuidándome" dice Lucy mientras se sienta en su pupitre ante las miradas llenas de envidia de todas las chicas de su clase.

"No puedo creer que Gray Fullbuster sea amigo de esas rarita… ni siquiera se fija en nosotras" dice una de las chicas mientras las demás mencionan lo mismo, pero otro par de jóvenes solo hablan entre ellos.

"Ese estúpido de Gray si tan solo no estuviera vigilándola todo el tiempo… y también esa estúpida de Erza y su molesta magia…" dice Kageyama.

"Esos malditos usuarios de Magia… no los soporto, Gray también es un grano en el culo con su magia de hielo." Contesta Erigor con mucha molestia en la voz.

"Oye… ¿Y si hablamos con el chico de tercero? Ese que dicen que tiene la forma de hacer realidad nuestros más oscuros deseos". Kageyama menciona y a Erigor se le forma una enorme sonrisa mientras piensa en Lucy y contesta.

"Si… creo que valdrá la pena."

En ese instante entra el profesor a la clase.

"Buenos días jóvenes, espero el perfume de su juventud aun este en su máximo punto".

"El profesor Ichiya y su magia es bastante relajante…" piensa Lucy mientras suspira y es cuando el maestro comienza a hablar diciendo un anuncio.

"Estudiantes… ayer hubo un disturbio cerca de la escuela, no sé si se enteraron de esto..."

El maestro entonces apunta a una televisión de 42 pulgadas de plasma y una grabación de una cámara aparece en pantalla, se ve como apunta en dirección a una calle cercana a la escuela."

"esto que van a ver es lo que sucedió ayer una hora después de que salieran de clase, los alumnos que se quedaron a extra curriculares escucharon parte del incidente.

Lucy observa la pantalla con curiosidad, Ichiya inicia el clip de video y ven como unas personas comienzan a correr en la calle, tras eso ven caer a un joven con la ropa totalmente quemada y en esos ven como una enorme llamarada cubre al joven y una explosión ocurre.

"Esa magia… es increíble" dice Lucy por lo bajo, cuando se disipa el fuego, la chica alcanza a ver en el video a un joven con una bufanda blanca caminando en dirección de la persona que recibió el impacto de las llamas, y tras verlo un momento el joven comienza a correr yéndose por un callejón y la grabación termina.

"¿Ese chico con la bufanda fue quien causo el ataque?" pregunta Lucy al maestro el cual contesta.

"Aparentemente fue el, si se fijan el video va sin ningún rasguño y además…"

Todos están expectantes ante las palabras del maestro.

"Que horrible gusto tiene… una bufanda en pleno verano…"

Todos se ríen ante el comentario fuera de contexto excepto Lucy, y es cuando una joven de cabello azul habla diciendo.

"Bueno, hace tiempo leí en un periódico de que un joven con bufanda blanca ataco a tres personas en Manchester, así que me imagino que debe de ser el mismo."

"Correcto Levy… aparentemente es el mismo chico."

Lucy mira de reojo a Levy y piensa.

"Esta chica siempre está bien informada de lo que pasa con las personas con magia…"

"Como saben la magia es parte de la vida cotidiana… y mucha gente que tiene esas habilidades sabe comportarse en este sociedad que tenemos… pero de vez en cuando aparecen personas como el joven de la grabación causando destrozos… así que les pido que cuando salgan a la calle tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos si el joven sigue aquí en nuestra ciudad o no, lo que si les puedo decir es que ya está siendo buscado por el concilio de los 10 magos… así que no tardará mucho en caer.

Todos murmuran en clase y es que, el que estés en la mira del concilio de los 10 magos no es nada bueno.

"Y recuerden si ven a un joven con bufanda blanca y pelirrojo aléjense de él lo más rápido que pueden… ¿Entendido? No es de hombres sabios enfrentar a un mago tan peligroso como él".

Todos asienten excepto Erigor y Kageyama, ya que ellos tienen el pensamiento en otra cosa, Lucy observa al joven de la bufanda y su cabello rojo y se queda pensando un momento, antes de que el maestro diga que comenzara la clase.

4 horas después durante el receso.

"¿Viste la grabación Erza?" Lucy se encuentra sentada platicando con su amiga.

"Si… ese chico tiene un enorme poder mágico…"

La joven peliroja está comiendo un enorme pedazo de pastel de fresa, mientras que Lucy come un poco de carne y verdura con un refresco.

"Si… es impresionante es como si fuera un dragón o algo así."

Erza se sonríe y le dice a Lucy.

"Sé que te encantan esos comics que lees sobre el dragón y eso, pero no fantasees tanto con ello… en la vida real los dragones no existen, piénsalo un poco, la magia es parte de la vida cotidiana sí, pero no existen seres mágicos como dragones o hadas…"

"Lo sé, pero aun así…" la chica se detiene y Erza se queda intrigada ante el repentino silencio, hasta que Lucy dice.

"Me gustaría tener magia como tu… para poder explorar este mundo libremente… y ver toda clase de magia y personas… ese es mi sueño pero…"

"Si, lo sé, tu padre…" Erza coloca el tenedor al lado de su plato y añade "Es difícil aceptarlo Lucy, yo lo sé pero... la magia no es algo que tu debas tener…" Erza pone una cara sombría y Lucy al notar eso le dice.

"¿Tu pasado no es así? Todo lo que sufriste por tu magia…"

La peliroja asiente y Lucy solo suspira, a veces quisiera que la vida de Erza hubiese sido mejor cuando era niña…"

"Lucy, pase lo que pase… no vayas a intentar salir de la escuela sin permiso."

"¿Eh?" la rubia observa a su amiga fijamente "¿Qué de estas hablando?"

"He vivido contigo lo suficiente como para saber que estás pensando Lucy… no vayas a salir…"

La joven se muerde el labio inferior y asiente con frustración.

"Entiendo que quieras investigar y todo eso… créeme que sí, pero es mi deber protegerte y no voy a dejar que te expongas al peligro… no como guardaespaldas contratada por tu padre… sino como tu amiga, ¿Entendido Lucy?"

La joven rubia se sorprende ante las palabras de Erza la cual se levanta.

"Tengo que irme, mis clases van a comenzar… nos vemos en la salida Lucy".

"Si Erza… nos vemos." La chica peliroja se va y Lucy se queda sola pensando un poco en las palabras de su amiga.

"Lo siento Erza pero… la curiosidad que tengo no desaparecerá solo porque si…"

La chica se levanta y comienza a caminar dejando su charola con comida y saliendo del comedor, mientras es observada por dos personas.

Minutos antes.

"¿Tu eres el tipo que dicen que puede hacer realidad lo que queramos?"

"Si… he escuchado que puedes hacer cumplir nuestros deseo".

Un joven de apariencia relajada, de cabello gris voltea mirando a Erigor.

"Algo así… pero mi producto es bastante caro…" contesta el joven mientras se acomoda los lentes.

"¿Cuál es tu precioso?" pregunta Kageyama.

"Bueno… verán… una parte de su alma, si… eso será suficiente". El joven sonríe tétricamente.

"¿Una parte de nuestra alma? Que cosa más rara… pero si es lo que necesito para que Lucy sea mía… está bien, te doy parte de mi alma" Erigor lo dice con mucho sarcasmo cuando repentinamente es golpeado con la palma del joven.

"¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS…" pero su furia desaparece misteriosamente mientras siente algo recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Un trato es un trato…" dice el joven a la vez que voltea a ver Kageyama, "¿Te interesa o no?"

Kageyama traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien… muy bien ahora también tendrás la capacidad de lograr tu oscuro deseo…"

Y tras tocarle también el pecho el joven se aleja.

"Recuerden, parte de su alma me pertenece…" el chico se acomoda los lentes y se va dejando a los jóvenes con una cara de éxtasis enorme.

Volvemos al tiempo presente.

"¿Escuchaste sus últimas palabras?" pregunta Kageyama a Erigor.

"Si… es nuestra oportunidad, vamos tras ella."

Lucy aprovecha que es el receso y sale al patio de la escuela, el cual es enorme y muy bien equipado, después de todo es una escuela de alta clase, la joven observa que la puerta de salida está abierta, y siendo una escuela de grado medio superior los estudiantes pueden ir y venir sin ningún problema siempre y cuando no tengan clases o deberes extracurriculares, así que… decide salir.

"Hace mucho que no salgo a la calle, así que iré con cuidado, solo quiero mirar el lugar…"

La chica camina en dirección a la calle donde ocurrió el incidente, conforme va a avanzando se da cuenta de que tan poderosa eran las llamas.

"Es increíble… como nosotras llegamos por el lado opuesto no miramos todo esto pero… wow"

El área se encuentra acordonada y observa como todo fue afectado por el calor.

"Incluso el metal esta derretido… la temperatura para que se derrita es de 1500 grados centígrados…"

La chica sigue caminando hasta que llega al punto donde se ve la grabación del video.

"Aquí fue donde…"

La chica se agacha y toca la zona donde estaba el muchacho del video que fue carbonizado.

"donde murió ese chico pero… ¿Por qué alguien se expondría a matar así a otra persona?"

La joven entonces voltea en dirección al callejón por donde se fue el joven de la bufanda.

"Por allí se fue…"

La chica comienza a caminar en dirección del callejón mientras es seguida por dos personas.

"Bueno… es raro, no hay salida". Lucy observa el lugar, y luego sacando su teléfono toma un par de fotos del lugar.

"Me pregunto cómo se habrá escapado de…"

La chica en ese instante siente una presencia a su espalda, rápidamente voltea y finalmente lo ve.

"Hola… preciosura, ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?"

"Erigor…" Lucy mantiene la compostura como le enseño Erza.

"Tranquila… solo debo mantenerme mirándolo fijamente a la cara, que vea que no le tengo miedo… y si intenta hacer algo… tengo como defenderme".

"oye, te hice una pregunta." Dice Erigor a la chica.

"Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe" contesta Lucy.

"Vamos chica no seas así… solamente quiero que me des una oportunidad…" esto último lo dice con una voz muy obscena y llena de peligro.

"Esto no está bien…" piensa Lucy y añade "Algo no anda bien con el…"

En ese instante por detrás de ella, alguien la toma de sus brazos colocándolos en su espalda, para luego sentir una mano en la cabeza que la empuja haciendo que sienta dolor, la chica mira de reojo a su espalda.

"Kageyama… eres tu… ¿Cómo es que…?"

"¿Cómo llegue detrás de ti? Bueno, digamos que tengo habilidades chica."

"Bien hecho Kageyama y ahora que no se encuentran ni el molesto de Gray ni Erza podremos charlar un poco con la pequeña Lucy."

Erigor extiende su mano hacia Lucy y entonces "Mágicamente" parte de la blusa de la chica se parte.

"¿Qué? Es imposible…" dice Lucy mientras los mira fijamente "¿Ustedes tienen magia?"

"Algo así…" dice Erigor mientras se relame y camina a Lucy "¿Sabes algo? Que bien que viniste a esta área, en estos momentos se supone que ninguna persona debe pasar por aquí así que estamos solos nosotros tres mi amor…" eso ultimo dicho con esa voz obscena y oscura que tiene.

"No… esto no está bien, no puedo mover mis brazos… aun con toda mi fuerza…" Lucy intenta desesperadamente soltarse cuando de nuevo Erigor le lanza otro ataque destrozándole ahora parte del vestido.

"Oye oye… no te muevas tanto, si intentas moverte de nuevo te aseguro que te haré sentir mucho dolor.

"Tu… ¿Aerokinesis? Usas el aire para cortar mi ropa maldito pervertido de mierda…"

"Oye, esa no es una forma de hablar para una dama de alta clase como tú."

Erigor finalmente llega a estar cara a cara con Lucy, mirándola de arriba abajo con lascivamente enorme.

"Viéndote bien, eres más hermosa de cerca."

Lucy comienza a sentir miedo, desde que era más joven era constantemente acosada por chicos mayores que ella, siempre ha tenido buen cuerpo y por ello siempre intentaban seducirla o forzar las cosas con ella, pero Erza siempre ha estado allí para ayudarla, en un principio Erza les dio una paliza a unos sujetos que intentaron besarla sin consentimiento y tras ello Erza le estuvo dando clases para defenderse, pero siempre le dijo que aun sabiendo técnicas de autodefensa jamás debía bajar la guardia porque podría toparse con algún usuario de magia.

Erigor alza sus manos para tocar los pechos de Lucy, al ver eso la chica si bien siente miedo reacciona por instinto y le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Erigor.

"gah… estúpido Kageyama… te dije que la detuvieras bien".

"Oye Lucy vale más que te calmes o sino…" Kageyama cierra los ojos y Lucy comienza a sentir como algo aprieta sus brazos tan fuerte que comienza a sentir mucho dolor.

"Duele…" pero pese al dolor la chica no grita intenta mantenerse fuerte.

"Maldita chiquilla, TOMA ESTO".

Erigor le da una cachetada a Lucy tan fuerte que le voltea el rostro, la chica suelta un par de lágrimas producto del dolor.

"Eso es lo que quería ver, lagrimas… tus lágrimas, pero no te preocupes pronto sentirás algo más que dolor mi pequeña Lucy".

"No… no quiero que este tipo me toque… Erza… sálvame por favor" la rubia cierra los ojos presa del pánico.

De nuevo alza sus manos y está por tocarle los pechos a Lucy cuando alguien habla.

"Oye tú, el de cabello gris o lo que sea, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

En ese instante Erigor voltea al igual que Kageyama, Lucy abre los ojos y ve caminando hacia ellos a un chico de cabello rojo, pero no rojo intenso sino un color rojo cercano al rosa.

"Tenía que aparecer un héroe en este momento" dice Erigor volteándose por completo.

"eh… son de la escuela magnolia ¿no es así?" luego el chico mira a Lucy, al sentir la mirada del joven siente una calidez extraña.

"Si… ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"ninguno, mi problema es que están lastimando a la chica y…" tras mirar a Lucy y parte de su ropa dañada "vaya… parece que esto va mas allá un de un simple bullying"

"E… eri…gor… mira bien al chico…"

Lucy tras mirarlo mejor sus ojos se dilatan bastante.

"Trae una bufanda…"

"¿Ah? ¿Estás diciendo que este es el tipo del video?"

"Si… no hay duda es el". Dice Kageyama entrando en pánico.

El joven vestido con unos tenis negros, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y con una camisa de color negro también, en su cuello una hermosa bufanda blanca cuadriculada con hilo negro.

"Oye tú, el chico que detiene a la muchacha con tu sombra, déjala ir o sino sufrirás las consecuencias." El joven deja de caminar y Lucy lo mira más a detalle, nota que la piel del muchacho es algo morena, mide cerca de 1.80 metros y tiene una gran musculatura en su cuerpo.

"Tch… no deberías interrumpir las citas románticas muchacho, no me importa si eres el del video o no… ¡Estoy muy ocupado con Lucy!"

Erigor mueve el brazo lanzando un ataque de aire.

"Que molestia…" el chico casquea sus dedos y una llama destruye el ataque de Erigor.

"¿Qué?" Erigor se asombra ante lo que ve.

"mmm… tu magia es muy débil, aaa ya se, eres de esos a tipos a los que le regalan poder a cambio de algo."

"¿Qué?" Lucy se queda atónita al escuchar esas palabras.

"¡Y QUE CON ESO!" dice Erigor lanzándose al ataque preparado para agitar su brazo con toda la fuerza que tiene.

"Lucy ¿No es así?" dice el chico a la joven "No te preocupes todo acabara pronto" el joven se sonríe y la chica siente una extraña sensación al mirar la sonrisa.

"TOMA ESTO" Erigor agita el brazo con toda su fuerza lanzando un ataque 4 veces más grande de lo normal, el chico lejos de asustarse por ello suspira un poco y dice.

"ALIENTO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO".

"¿Dragón?" dice Lucy mientras ve como unas enormes llamas salen de la boca del joven dándole de lleno a Erigor causando un pequeña explosión.

"UWAAAAAAA" Erigor cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor producto del fuego que lo envuelve.

"No te preocupes no morirás por esto…" el chico pasa al lado de Erigor ante las atónitas miradas de Lucy y Kageyama, el cual pensando rápido se coloca directamente atrás de Lucy y sacando un cuchillo.

"no… no te acerques, te aseguro que si lo haces la voy a matar".

"No lo harás… no te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo". El chico se para a 3 metros de distancia, Lucy puede verlo mejor, alcanza a ver bajo la bufanda una cicatriz en el lado derecho del cuello del joven.

"Lucy… todo estará bien no te preocupes."

"TE DIJE QUE NO TE…"

Antes de que pueda terminar su frase recibe un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, Lucy se impresiona ante la velocidad del muchacho.

"Puño del Dragón de fuego…" Kageyama sale disparado y se estrella contra la pared del callejón quedando inconsciente, en ese mismo instante Lucy siente que lo que la estaba apretando ya no está y puede moverse, pero por la posición en la que se encontraba cae al piso sentada.

"¿Estas bien Lucy?"

El joven extiende su brazo a la chica la cual lo toma y se levanta con su ayuda.

"Si…gracias."

Tras ponerse de pie y tenerlo tan cerca mira la sonrisa del joven.

"Me alegro mucho" dice el pelirrojo.

Tras eso voltea y camina a Erigor el cual se encuentra inconsciente.

"con un poco de tratamiento médico se recuperara."

Tras eso Lucy ve que se inclina al lado de Erigor y observa como le toca la frente.

"Pero su alma… no estará bien ni la de aquel tipo de allá."

El joven se levanta y comienza a caminar alejándose de Lucy, la joven está muy impresionada y no articula palabras pero al final logra hablar.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" el chico se detiene y voltea a ver a Lucy.

"¿Eh? ¿Mi nombre? Veras… no puedo decírtelo."

La chica camina hacia él.

"¿Cómo voy a poder darte las gracias sino me dices tu nombre?"

El chico se sonríe y le dice.

"Así… gracias por salvarme… y ya" dice el chico.

"pero…" Lucy es interrumpida por el joven.

"No debes saber mi nombre, es algo que no te conviene Lucy…"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Otro ataque?"

Gente comienza a acercarse al lugar.

"Rayos… ya vienen a mirar".

El chico se acerca a Lucy, la cual intenta hablar pero el joven saca algo de su bolsa derecha del pantalón y se lo lanza a la rubia, la chica lo atrapa en el aire.

"¿Un teléfono?"

"si, grabe parte de lo que te querían hacer el par de idiotas, con esto será más que suficiente para que los expulsen de tu escuela… y ten más cuidado la próxima, aunque seas una chica valiente no debes de ser tan curiosa…"

"¿Por qué me lo das si te ibas a ir a si nada más?"

"¿Ah? Bueno… digamos que soy algo tonto y olvidaba que te iba a dar ese teléfono desechable para que los incriminaras." El joven sonríe inocentemente y Lucy siente como su rostro se sonroja levemente.

El chico pasa a Lucy y se dirige a la pared y donde cayó Kageyama, la joven lo mira en silencio cuando el muchacho le habla diciéndole.

"Adiós Lucy y cuídate".

La joven reacciona y trata de hablar con él.

"¡ESPERA AUN NO ME DICES TU…"

Entonces la joven ve como el muchacho da un brinco y con suma facilidad llega al techo del edificio del lado izquierdo, el joven voltea a ver a la chica desde el techo sonriéndole otra vez y se va sin decir ninguna palabra más.

"Wow… que ágil es… y es muy guapo." Tras ese pensamiento y eliminar esa extraña sensación en su estómago, la joven observa el teléfono mientras ve como se acerca gente de su escuela al lugar.

"¡LUCY!" Erza es de las primeras en llegar.

"¡ERZA!" la rubia se acerca a su amiga caminando.

"¡Tonta! ¡Te dije que no salieras!" pero al ver la ropa dañada de Lucy cambia el tono de su voz "¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué están Erigor y Kageyama inconscientes y quemados en el piso?"

"Perdón Erza, mi curiosidad me gano… y bueno… necesito ir con el director de la escuela, les quiero mostrar algo en este teléfono y allí les contare todo…"

Lucy comienza a caminar seguida de Erza, en ese instante más estudiantes y maestros llegan al lugar y observan a Erigor y Kageyama tirados en el suelo, mientras que Lucy piensa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? Chico misterioso…"

"en el techo del edificio el joven observa como Lucy se aleja con Erza."

"Mi nombre es Natsu… Natsu Dragneel, Lucy… pero no debes saberlo, no quiero involucrar a nadie más en mis problemas."

Natsu se toca la bufanda y tras ver que Lucy y Erza han entrado a la escuela el joven se gira y brinca del edificio cayendo al lado contrario de donde salvo a la rubia y se aleja en silencio.

Fin del capítulo 1.

 **Bien aquí termina la introducción la historia.**

 **Ya he plantado semillas para eventos que ocurrían más adelante, y bueno obviamente hay muchas cosas que explicar como de donde viene la magia y todo eso.**

 **Para el próximo capítulo comenzare a hacer fichas de personajes :)**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**


	2. Mal Aguero

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Continuamos de donde nos quedamos la última vez.**

 **Sin más comencemos.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Kodansha solo soy un fan contando una historia.**

 **Capítulo 2: Mal Agüero.**

" **Creo en todo hasta que algo lo desmienta. Creo en Hadas, en mitos, dragones. Todo existe, aunque sea en tu mente. ¿Quién va a decir que los sueños y pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y ahora? La realidad deja mucho a la imaginación".**

 **John Lennon.**

Lucy y Erza entran a la sala del director de la escuela, es un lugar hermosamente decorado, las paredes de color blanco, con muchos trofeos ganados por la escuela en competencias tanto nacionales como internacionales, un enorme escritorio hecho de madera de pino se encuentra ocupado con una computadora de última generación y delante de ella, un hombre de avanzada edad, con cabello en sus sienes y calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza se encuentra mirando un video en la pantalla de su computadora.

"Así que has vuelto…" dice el director al ver el video de Natsu en su pantalla, las chicas alcanzan a escuchar eso ultimo cuando el director las ve y pausa el video.

"Hola chicas… Lucy, Erza" dice el Director colocando sus manos en su mentón.

"Director Makarov… ¿Usted conoce al chico del video?" Pregunta Lucy directamente, y es que la chica ahora solo tiene en mente una cosa, averiguar el nombre del chico que le salvo de que le hicieran un daño irreparable.

"¡LUCY! No debes hablarle así al director" dice Erza entrando tras la chica rubia.

"Pero es que yo…"

"Lucy… si lo conozco" dice el director con una seriedad enorme y añade "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque quiero conocerlo, quiero saber quién es, como se llama…"

"Lucy… no puedo permitir eso". Dice Erza con firmeza.

"¡Erza! ¡El me salvo! Yo quiero…"

"Lo siento Lucy, pero Erza tiene razón, no debes conocer a ese chico…"

Las chicas voltean a ver al director el cual añade.

"Lo único que te puedo decir es, que él no quiere involucrarse con nadie más… déjalo ir Lucy, hay cosas que no debes perseguir."

La chica se queda en silencio y antes de que pueda decir algo el director pregunta.

"Dices que te salvo… ¿De qué te salvo exactamente?"

La chica recuerda el verdadero motivo por el que está en el despacho del director, así que saca el teléfono que Natsu le dio, siendo un teléfono desechable la batería no es recargable y la chica suspirando le muestra la grabación que Natsu tomo antes de salvarla, el director toma el teléfono y tras mirar la grabación con un semblante muy serio dice.

"¿Esos dos chicos intentaron… violarte Lucy?"

La chica asiente, pero por alguna razón no siente miedo al mencionar el hecho, ella misma piensa que quizás se deba a la cálida sonrisa del chico cuando la salvo, todo el terror que ella debía tener desapareció como si fuera consumido por el fuego del muchacho.

"Bueno… esto es bastante grave, es más que obvio que ambos serán expulsados de esta escuela y no solo eso, también serán llevados ante un tribunal, un intento de violación es casi tan grave como el mismo hecho… me alegro que estés bien Lucy y disculpa que yo como director de esta academia no me haya dado cuenta de la clase de estudiantes que eran ellos dos."

"No… no es necesario que se disculpe director, todo termino bien gracias a ese chico…" la joven saca una de sus enormes sonrisas, Erza al verla sonreír así, se da cuenta que la joven está muy agradecida con su salvador, pero también sabe lo que significa eso…"

"¿No dijo algo más?" preguntó el director.

"¿El chico?" pregunta Lucy.

"Si… acaso no te menciono porque estaba rondando por la escuela."

Erza pone atención a lo que dice el director y pregunta.

"¿Acaso tiene algún motivo en particular para estar por aquí?"

"Bueno Erza… es un chico bastante peculiar… el no hace nada sin motivo alguno y me atrevo a decir que el ataque del otro día también tuvo su razón de ser."

Lucy cierra los ojos un momento y recuerda algo.

"No dijo exactamente porque estaba aquí pero… si menciono algo que llamo mi atención, algo que le dijo a Erigor."

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?" pregunta Erza mientras Makarov escucha a la joven.

"Que era una de esas personas a la que les regalan poder a cambio de algo".

El director al escuchar eso dilata sus ojos y pone una cara muy seria.

"¿Estas segura que eso dijo?"

La chica asiente en respuesta a eso y añade.

"Si, y además cuando derroto a Erigor se acercó a él y menciono que su alma no va a estar bien… eso es muy raro."

"¿Su alma?" Erza se pregunta con visible asombro.

"Lucy, Erza, ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?"

Las chicas asienten y Makarov comienza a explicarles lo que quiere.

"Antes de pedirles el favor les explicare algo, lo que N…"

El director estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del chico y Lucy toma nota mental de ello.

"Así que su nombre empieza con N… eso me servirá bastante" piensa la joven.

"Lo que el chico le menciono a Erigor es cierto…" dice el director con nerviosismo, sabe que casi ha soltado el nombre de Natsu y que Lucy escucho eso.

"¿Es posible dar poderes mágicos a otras personas?" Erza empieza a tener mucha curiosidad por el tema.

"Si Erza, es posible, pero el precio es muy alto y además… muy peligroso para las personas que reciben la magia."

"¿El precio es el alma de la persona?" la chica rubia ya lo había deducido, y Makarov asiente confirmando lo que dice.

"Si… ¿Saben de dónde viene la magia?"

Ambas chicas asienten y Erza comienza a explicarlo.

"Mente, Espíritu y Cuerpo… los humanos que son capaces de utilizar magia tienen los 3 aspectos del hombre al máximo y en balance, pero no solo eso, para poder utilizar la magia se necesita combinar las fuerzas de las 3 partes y tener una capacidad imaginativa enorme, si cumples con esos requisitos eres capaz de manifestar la magia de tu imaginación en el mundo exterior".

El director asiente y añade.

"Entonces comprenderán el riesgo de que te regalen poder mágico a cambio de tu alma o parte de ella… el cuerpo genera un rechazo ya que se supone que debe haber una armonía entre las 3, si para obtener magia, tengo que dar parte de mi alma, el hombre pierde el balance necesario y ocurre un rechazo y eventualmente la muerte, es como un automóvil el cual tiene Gasolina y el motor para funcionar, pero… carece de algo que conecta ambas cosas como el sistema de encendido eléctrico, sin ello no funcionaría aunque tengas dos de los componentes."

Las chicas se quedan muy serias.

"¿Entonces Kageyama y Erigor van a morir?" pregunta la rubia con mucha seriedad.

"Si solo dieron parte de su alma es posible que se salven, pero no quedaran bien, cuando reaccionen después de la paliza que les dio el muchacho, van a quedar con secuelas."

Se hace un leve silencio en el despacho, no es para menos, las jóvenes están recibiendo información de algo sumamente peligroso.

"¿Entonces cuál es el favor que necesita?" pregunta Erza.

"Necesito que no mencionan nada sobre este asunto, si se corre el rumor de que aquí hay alguien dando poderes mágicos, mucha gente iría a ver a quien sea que esté dando la magia y pondría en peligro a mis estudiantes, y es algo que no puedo permitir."

Las chicas asienten y entonces Lucy añade.

"Quiere decir que el muchacho que me salvo probablemente esté buscando al que está dando los poderes."

El director asiente y Erza añade

"Y puede que esté en esta escuela…"

"si… yo también lo creo Erza, esto es algo muy delicado, tengo que comunicarme con el concilio de los 10 magos para hacer una investigación al respecto."

Las chicas asienten y dicen.

"No diremos nada a nadie director Makarov…"

"Gracias jovencitas, me alegro que puedo confiar en su silencio."

"Bien Lucy, es hora de irnos…" Erza se voltea en dirección de la puerta.

La rubia guarda el teléfono que Natsu le dio en la bolsa de su camisa y cuando va a salir Makarov habla.

"Lucy… te pido que por favor no busques a ese muchacho."

La chica se detiene y voltea a ver al director.

"si te involucras con él, sufrirás mucho, te lo pido como tu maestro… no intentes buscarlo."

Lucy observa al director a los ojos, y ve que no miente, pero aun así la joven ya ha tomado una decisión y solo asiente para mantener las apariencias y tras ello se retira junto con Erza.

"Natsu… el hecho de que estés aquí para mi es una señal de mal agüero… algo terrible va a suceder… no puedo creer que hayas vuelto después de lo que te sucedió hace 5 años".

El director suspira y tomando su celular marca a un teléfono y tras un par de tonos de marcado le contestan.

"Laxus… tenemos un problema en la escuela… voy a necesitar tu ayuda… y algo más… Natsu ha regresado."

Ambas chicas caminan en silencio por unos instantes cuando Lucy saca el teléfono de su bolsa y comienza a revisarlo, como era de esperarse, no hay información que pueda utilizar en el teléfono, Erza observa eso y suspirando dice.

"¿Realmente quieres conocerlo? ¿A pesar de lo que te ha dicho el director Makarov?"

Lucy asiente.

"Si… quiero conocerlo."

"¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?"

La chica suspira y comienza a explicarle a la peliroja porque quiere conocer a Natsu.

"Erza… tú me has ayudado muchísimo todos estos años… me has enseñado a controlar mi temperamento ante lo que dicen los demás, también a defenderme de personas como esos tipos… pero ahora no pude hacer nada, estaba indefensa, estuvieron a punto de hacerme un daño irreparable… por un momento sentí mucho miedo y es cuando el apareció, y vi su sonrisa… Erza si hubieras estado en mi lugar y hubieras visto esa sonrisa, comprenderías porque quiero conocerlo… jamás me había sentido tan segura como cuando lo vi sonreír tiernamente, aun en la situación en la que estaba… por eso quiero conocerlo, quiero saber más de él y de ser posible, agradecerle de manera correcta el que me haya salvado."

La chica suspira y añade.

"Pero sé que eso no será suficiente para convencerte… ¿No es así?... ¿Erza?"

Lucy se detiene y es que su amiga se ha detenido antes, y su rostro se nota distanciado, como si las palabras de la rubia hubieran llevado a su mente un recuerdo de su pasado, Lucy ya ha visto esa expresión antes por ello se acerca a Erza.

"¿Estas bien Erza?"

La peliroja reacciona al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

"Si… es solo que, tus palabras… me recordaron a alguien de mi pasado."

Lucy va a decir algo más cuando la interrumpe Erza.

"Te ayudare a buscarlo…".

"Gracias Erza…" la rubia se asombra ante el cambio de actitud de su compañera, la cual camina unos pasos poniéndose delante de Lucy y añade.

"Si conozco esa sensación… de ver la sonrisa de alguien y sentir que todos tus miedos desaparecen, la conozco perfectamente… es por eso que te ayudare a conocer a ese chico… vamos."

La joven rubia queda consternada ante esas palabras y pregunta.

"¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?".

"conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con el teléfono te aseguro que con su ayuda podremos encontrar al chico de la bufanda."

"Erza… gracias."

La peliroja sonríe con melancolía y Lucy se pone a su lado mientras caminan con sonrisas en su rostro, pero lo que no saben es que "¿Escuchaste eso no es así? Tu deber será seguir a ese par de chicas, conozco a Erza, ella será capaz de localizar al joven de la bufanda blanca… síguelas y cuando lo encuentren… mátalos a todos.

"Entendido señor…" un chico gordo contesta eso y añade "Mi especialidad es no ser visto, confié en mi… amo Rusty Rose".

Y desaparece en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

"Vale más que lo encuentres… o sino nuestro amo intervendrá y no es algo que quiero…"

El joven se acomoda los lentes y camina en dirección opuesta a las chicas.

Las jóvenes salen de la escuela, ya que las clases fueron suspendidas por órdenes del director y tras tomar el carro comienzan a moverse en dirección a él centro de Londres.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta la chica con curiosidad.

"Vamos a Trafalgar Square, allí conozco a un amigo que podrá ayudarnos a rastrear al chico."

La joven asiente y cierra los ojos un momento, pensando en la sonrisa de Natsu…

"No lo entiendo… cada vez que pienso en su sonrisa, siento que debo verlo… nunca me había sucedido algo así, tengo volver a verlo y darle las gracias propiamente."

Tras unos minutos llegan a Trafalgar Square, cerca del centro de Londres, Lucy no conoce el lugar debido a que su padre la tiene bajo una estricta vigilancia y no la dejan salir a ningún lado, y hasta el día de hoy es algo que la joven no logra comprender, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que su padre no la deja conocer el mundo? Solo le permite ir a la escuela y de allí de vuelta a casa.

"Wow… mira toda esta gente." Dice Lucy con asombro al dejar el auto en un estacionamiento y Erza paga al vigilante de dicho lugar para poder dejarlo en la zona.

"Bueno, es normal que te sorprendas así, nunca has salido de tu casa".

"Erza… si papa se entera que me trajiste…" pero su amiga la interrumpe.

"no te preocupes, no se enterara, además si te llegan a decir algo, yo estaré contigo, ambas estamos en esto."

Erza sonríe y Lucy también, la chica se siente tan segura con ella que ni su padre la intimida.

"¿Y quién es tu amigo?" pregunta la rubia mientras caminan entre toda la gente que está en la plaza, al ser verano la gente va ligera de ropa, Lucy voltea en todas direcciones y ve a gente haciendo de todo, algunos alimentando palomas, luego ve a una pareja de novios dándose un beso y eso la ruboriza al instante, del otro lado ve a un niño tomado de la mano de su madre y entonces allí siente una punzada en su pecho, porque eso es lo que hubiera querido hacer con su madre si estuviera viva, salir con ella y visitar muchos lugares, pero desde que su madre murió, es cuando Jude cambio su forma de ser y empezó a recelar y cuidar demasiado a su hija.

"Mi amigo… trabaja en esa tienda…"

Erza apunta a una esquina de la plaza y Lucy sale de sus pensamientos al escucharla, luego la joven sigue con la mirada a donde está apuntando su amiga y ve un letrero que dice…

"Warren Telefonía, ¿tu amigo se llama Warren?"

La peliroja asiente y tras unos segundos llegan a la puerta del local.

"HOLA BUEN DIA SEÑORITAS QUE BUENO QUE ENTRAN A MI…"

Un joven moreno es el que las saluda, mide aproximadamente 1.80 de altura y tiene un peinado pelicular ya que en el centro de su cabeza tiene un enorme pico hecho con su cabello que parece simular una antena, y el motivo por el que detuvo su saludo es…

"¡ERZA!" el chico camina hacia su amiga y le da un gran abrazo.

"Hey Warren… tiempo sin verte" la peliroja también abraza al chico y Lucy piensa.

"Es la primera vez que conozco a un amigo del pasado de Erza…"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Warren termina de abrazar a su amiga y luego voltea a ver a la rubia.

"Estoy aquí porque necesito un favor Warren, necesito que ayudes a mi amiga."

"¿Quieres que ayude a esta chica tan guapa? ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?"

"Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia" la chica extiende su mano derecha para saludar a Warren el cual responde el saludo tomando dicha mano.

"Un placer Lucy, mi nombre es Warren Rocko y una amiga de Erza también es mi amiga".

La rubia sonríe ante esas palabras y entonces saca el teléfono de su bolso el cual es de color rojo al igual que su diadema.

"Veras, conocí a un chico hoy… me ayudo en una situación muy difícil y me dejo esto." La joven saca el teléfono que le dio Natsu y añade "Necesito encontrarlo y Erza… me dijo tu podrías ayudarme con eso… te pagare lo que sea necesario…".

El chico toma el teléfono y le contesta a la joven.

"No te preocupes por pagarme, a los amigos de Erza no les cobro nada."

La chica se sonríe y ve como el joven toma el teléfono entre sus palmas y cierra los ojos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunta Lucy a Erza.

"Está tratando de localizar al dueño del objeto, veras… Warren también tiene magia como yo."

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de magia es?"

"Telepatía… pero él la ha desarrollado tanto que no solo es capaz de hablar telepáticamente con otras personas, sino que también puede localizar a una persona dándole algo que haya tenido dicha persona.

"Wow… es un poder muy útil." Dice Lucy y añade "Me recuerda a un tipo de un comic que leí que puede leer la mente de otros pero solo por breves periodos de tiempo."

La joven peliroja asiente y añade.

"Pero es una habilidad de apoyo, las magias no solo son ofensivas, como la mía o la del chico al que buscamos, hay magias como la de Warren sirven como apoyo a otras personas, es… algo de lo poco que considero grandioso de la magia."

"ya localice a su amigo…" Warren abre los ojos.

"¿Enserio?" Lucy está muy emocionada, sus ojos brillan con una intensidad tan grande que hasta Erza se impresiona de ello.

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" pregunta la peliroja.

"Esta en Southwark, cerca del Rio Támesis y también tengo su nombre…"

"Como se llama…" pregunta Lucy.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." Dice el chico con calma.

"Natsu…" la joven por fin tiene el nombre del joven que la salvo.

"Gracias Warren, te debo una." Dice Erza con una enorme sonrisa.

El joven entrega el teléfono a Lucy.

"Gracias Warren, de verdad… te lo agradezco."

"Pero quiero decirles algo." Dice el joven antes de que las jóvenes tomen camino.

"hay algo raro con ese chico… no es alguien común, en el pasado he localizado a personas por este medio y ninguno pudo ocultar sus pensamientos a mí, pero este chico… tiene algo diferente, solo pude tomar su nombre y una localización cercana, además tiene un poder mágico muy grande… sin temor a equivocarme, creo que es tan fuerte como tu Erza".

"¿Tan fuerte como Erza?" Lucy voltea a ver a su amiga, ella mejor que nadie conoces el enorme poder mágico de la peliroja, ella sola es capaz de vencer a 100 hombres sola, lo ha visto.

"Gracias por la advertencia Warren pero nuestra intención no es pelear con él, y espero que Natsu lo entienda yo solo…"

Entonces coloca una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Lucy.

"le estoy llevando a esta chica que quiere darle las gracias por haberla salvado."

"Erza…" Lucy se sonríe ante ese comentario.

"Bueno, si tú vas, no pasara nada" dice Warren con una sonrisa llena de alivio y añade "Recuerden busquen cerca del Rio Támesis, no tengo la localización exacta pero por allí cerca se encuentra en estos momentos."

Ambas jóvenes asienten y tras darle las gracias se retiran del negocio y Warren piensa.

"Erza… aunque vayas con ella, aun así tengo una extraña sensación, es como si ese chico, fuera una señal de que algo malo va a suceder."

"Bien Lucy ya tenemos el nombre del chico, vamos a buscarlo."

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel."

Ambas caminan y su van a su auto mientras son observadas por el mismo chico obeso que las sigue desde la escuela.

"Así que lo han encontrado a Natsu… que triste, siento tanta tristeza… ese chico morirá ante la fuerza de mi magia…" y tras ello se desvanece en el aire.

15 minutos más tarde del encuentro con Warren en otra parte de la ciudad.

"Bueno… he regresado."

Natsu sube las escalaras del metro, el joven se toca la bufanda.

"solo un poco más y podré llegar a mi casa a comer un poco."

El joven camina entre las calles de Southwark con calma mientras siente la brisa de verano.

"Recuerdo los paseos que solía dar contigo…" el joven cierra los ojos y toca su bufanda.

"Pero ya no estás aquí… y es mi deber continuar tu trabajo tanto por ti como por…"

"¡NATSU!" el chico mira hacia adelante y unos niños se acercan a él.

"Hola chicos… ¿Qué pasa?" el joven les da su característica sonrisa.

"¡Te vimos en la Tele!" dice una niña morena.

"¿Enserio? ¿Salí en la televisión?"

"¡Si, vimos cómo le dabas una paliza a un chico malo!" dice otro niño tirando puñetazos al aire.

"eh… pero saben algo no era un chico malo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta otra niña, la cual tiene el cabello castaño.

"Porque solo era utilizado por otra persona, una persona que si es mala de verdad… y ahora que me han visto en la televisión no puedo seguir viviendo aquí…"

"eh… no queremos que te vayas" dicen todos los niños al mismo tiempo.

"Ni yo quiero irme pero… debo hacerlo" dice el joven con un suspiro enorme.

El joven llega finalmente a la orilla del Rio Támesis, y camina hacia una zona de apartamentos cercanos a dicho rio, mientras les dice a los niños.

"Chicos voy a mi Casa, disculpen…" el joven les sonríe. Y dando un enorme brinco se aleja de los niños que lo seguían.

"Fue bueno mientras duro…" dice el joven metiéndose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y cayendo bastante lejos de los niños los cuales lo miran atónitos cuando en ese momento un par de personas se acercan a ellos.

Mientras sigue caminando recuerda lo que paso hace unas horas donde salvo a Lucy.

"Supongo que al menos pude ayudar a esa chica cuando estaba en problemas… no llevo ni 3 semanas en Londres y ya tengo que irme, es como decía mi padre, si no logro controlar mi carácter no podré cumplir mis metas…"

El joven esta por entrar a un edificio con apartamentos cuando escucha una voz.

"¡NATSU!" El chico se congela en el acto, el conoce esa voz, entonces voltea hacia la derecha y es cuando la ve llegar.

"Te encontré… Natsu Dragneel." Dice Lucy dejando de correr y tomando aliento, pero sin dejar de mirar al joven de cabello rojo.

"Lucy… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El chico ve que tras ella llega una chica de cabello pelirrojo, de un color mucho más intenso que el de él.

"Natsu… ¿Tu eres Natsu Dragneel?" pregunta la joven peliroja.

"Ya veo… eres amiga de Lucy, eres la chica con la que entro a la escuela después del incidente."

"Tu… ¿nos estabas viendo?"

El joven mira a Lucy y contesta.

"Claro… hasta que no estuvieras a salvo no te iba a dejar de vigilar…"

La chica se sonríe ante esas palabras pero su semblante cambia al ver la seriedad de Natsu.

"¿Estas molesto?" dice la joven rubia.

"Sinceramente si… te dije que no debías involucrarte conmigo."

La chica siente una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso.

"Ella solo viene a darte las gracias." Dice Erza en defensa de su amiga.

"Ya me dio las gracias, no era necesario venir…"

"Tenía que verte Natsu… por favor… no te enojes" dice Lucy agachando la cabeza.

El joven al ver la tristeza de la joven en el rostro suspira.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunta Natsu a la peliroja.

"Erza Scarlet".

"¿Podrías darme cinco minutos a solas con Lucy?"

Ambas chicas miran atónitas a Natsu.

"Yo soy su…" pero la peliroja es interrumpida por Lucy.

"Por favor Erza… dame cinco minutos."

La joven suspira ante lo dicho por Lucy.

"Está bien… cinco minutos… y tu Natsu." La joven apunta al pelirrojo "Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo ¿Entendido?"

El joven asiente mientras Erza se aleja de ellos.

"Bien Lucy…" el joven espera a que la joven hable, la chica suspira y comienza a hablar.

"Natsu… primero discúlpame por buscarte."

"no pasa nada Lucy, es solo que…" el chico se toca la bufanda cosa que Lucy nota, "No debo involucrarme con nadie."

"¿Por qué?" la chica pregunta eso dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Es una historia muy larga Lucy… pero si quieres un resumen es muy simple."

El viento sopla en ese momento meciendo el cabello de ambos jóvenes.

"Porque no quiero que nadie sea lastimado por mi misión…"

La chica ve los ojos de Natsu y nota una mezcla de tristeza y odio en ellos, y por alguna razón eso la hace sentir muy mal.

"Sabes Natsu… no entiendo porque estoy aquí realmente."

El chico cambia su mirada a una confusa.

"¿No se supone que venias a darme las gracias?"

"Si… es cierto que quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado de ese par de pervertidos, realmente me ayudaste a evitar un trauma y cosa horrible, pero, ¿Acaso no es curioso? Yo una chica que es considerada rara por todos los demás, y que además nunca ha salido de su casa por culpa de su padre, este aquí parada, hablando contigo, solo para darte las gracias… la verdad es que Natsu… no sé porque estoy aquí, es solo…"

La joven cierra los ojos y dice.

"Siento que debo estar aquí…" abre los ojos y ve a Natsu directamente a la cara, el joven suspira al escuchar esas palabras.

"Entonces… ¿Dices que debes estar aquí porque sientes que así debe ser? Eres una chica muy rara…"

La joven agacha la cabeza.

"Pero sabes algo… Gracias."

La chica alza su rostro.

"No tienes idea de que feliz me hace que al menos he podido ayudar a una persona… gracias de verdad".

La joven sonríe ante esas palabras.

"Pero tengo que irme Lucy" dice el joven con tristeza en la voz.

"¿Por qué Natsu? ¿No puedes quedarte y ser amigo?"

"No puedo quedarme… ni ser tu amigo." eso ultimo hace que de nuevo la joven sienta una punzada en su corazón, Natsu continua hablando.

"ya te dije tengo una misión y si me acerco a alguna persona podrían lastimarla por mi culpa… es mi deber estar solo y si no estoy en constante movimiento, la gente que me conoce estará en…"

El joven se detiene siente que algo no anda bien.

"¿Natsu?"

"¡LUCY!"

El joven corre y toma a Lucy entre sus brazos tirándose al suelo junto con ella, cuando una ráfaga de Aire pasa, sobre ellos, es tan fuerte que parte en dos la pared al lado de ellos.

"Mierda… las siguieron…"

"¿Qué?" Lucy mira como Natsu se pone de pie.

"Lucy… vete rápido con Erza, esto se pondrá feo."

En ese instante el chico gordo cae delante de ellos dos.

"Este poder mágico… este sujeto es un mago de verdad". Dice Natsu colocándose en posición de combate.

"Que triste… es triste… tu eres Natsu Dragneel."

El joven se coloca delante de Lucy.

"Si… soy yo obseso de mierda… ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Aria… un miembro del grupo Phantom Lord…"

"Tch… ¿así que has venido buscándome para vengar al idiota que carbonice el otro día?"

"¿Phantom Lord?" Lucy se levanta y piensa un momento "¿Ellos son los enemigos de Natsu?"

"No vengo buscando venganza por ese inútil… si fue derrotado tan rápido por ti no merecía pertenecer a nuestro gremio, mi misión aquí es matarte Natsu, porque estas empezando a ser una molestia para los planes de nuestros amos… y también me desharé de esa chica tras de ti… sabe demasiado."

Lucy mira al obeso y nota que trae los ojos vendados.

"Así que eres un asesino…" el joven cambia su tono de voz cosa que la rubia nota.

"Así es."

"¿Y vas a matar a Lucy?"

"Correcto" contesta el mago riéndose.

"Solo tengo una cosa que decir ante esas palabras."

Lucy observa como fuego comienza a cubrir a al pelirrojo.

"¿Natsu?" la joven se asombra ante el poder mágico del joven.

"¡NO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS! ¡TE VOY A CARBONIZAR POR COMPLETO SI INTENTAS PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A ESTA CHICA! ¡ASI QUE VETE PREPARANDO GORDO DE MIERDA QUE AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSO!"

Y ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida de Lucy el joven se lanza al ataque.

La furia de Natsu… será desatada en forma de un fuego capaz de destruir todo.

 **Continuara en el capítulo 03: "El Poder de la Magia Dragon Slayer"**

 **FICHAS DE PERSONAJES.**

Nombre: Lucy Heartfilia.

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 01 de Julio del 2000

Medidas: 89-60-89

Tipo de Magia: Ninguna.

Le gustan: Los comics, Los Superhéroes, Las personas sinceras.

Odia: A los presumidos, a Los pervertidos, Los días con niebla.

Cancion Favorita: No More Lonely Nights de Paul Mccartney

Talento Especial: Es buena tejiendo (Domino en una sola lección el manejo de la aguja)

Comida Favorita: Pizza Tradicional.

Persona que más admira: Erza Scarlet.

Lucy es la única hija de Jude y Layla Heartfilia, alegre, y con gran disposición de hacer amigos, su más grande deseo es viajar por el mundo y conocer toda clase de magias, quisiera tener poderes mágicos para poder ser tan fuerte como la persona que admira, Actualmente desea conocer más a Natsu y cuál es su misión en Londres.

 **Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo con la ficha de mi versión de Lucy.**

 **El siguiente vendrá cargadito de acción y mucha violencia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **p.d mi Lucy es mi versión de la chica ideal (para mi obviamente)**


	3. El Poder De la Magia Dragon Slayer

**Sigamos con el capitulo 03 de esta historia. Gracias por sus favoritos y sus follows** **me ayudan a motivarme bastante.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Kodansha yo solo soy un fan contando una historia.**

 **Capítulo 03: El Poder de la Magia Dragon Slayer**

 **La ira es una gran fuerza, Si el control de la misma puede ser transmutada en un poder para mover al mundo entero.**

Natsu se lanza al ataque con un brinco en sus ojos solo hay una cosa en mente, Hacer pedazos a su oponente.

"Eres lento…" Aria hace unos movimientos con sus manos y repentinamente una ráfaga de aire golpea a Natsu por el costado derecho.

"Gah"

El joven sale volando y cae al suelo golpeándose el brazo y sin las llamas cubriéndolo.

"NATSU" Lucy intenta correr hacia él.

"NO LUCY QUEDATE ALLI." El joven se pone de pie y se limpia el brazo con unas palmadas.

"tch… magia de Aire… siempre es una molestia…"

"Que triste… ¿Has enfrentado a otros magos de aire?"

Natsu se truena los nudillos con ambas manos.

"Si… y todos mordieron el polvo con mi magia..."

"Pero los demás no eran yo" contesta Aria mientras agita sus manos.

"Eso es cierto…" Natsu se lanza de nuevo al ataque, el mago de Aire gira sus manos en forma circular haciendo que la atmosfera de la zona cambie cosa que Lucy nota.

"Es como si… el aire tuviera vida propia… esto no es simple aerokinesis como la que uso Erigor… esto va mas allá, esta es magia de verdad…"

Tras terminar de girar sus manos una ráfaga de aire en forma de tornado se dirige a Natsu el cual sigue corriendo en la misma dirección golpeándolo directamente.

"¡NATSU!" la chica no puede creerlo, el joven se lanzó directamente hacia el pequeño tornado de Aria.

"Que tris…"

Entonces repentinamente Natsu sale del tornado con unos cuantos cortes en su brazo derecho y uno en su mejilla, pero el mago no ha dejado de correr en ningún momento.

"¿Qué?" Aria se muestra sorprendido ante eso y antes de que pueda reaccionar Natsu ya esta frente a él dándole un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que lo hace salir volando unos 10 metros cayendo al suelo.

"Te dije… tu magia de Aire es algo que ya he enfrentado antes."

El chico se toma el brazo derecho limpiándose la sangre con sus dedos, a la vez que observa que su ropa está dañada.

"otra vez tendré que conseguir pantalones nuevos."

"¿Estas bien Natsu?" pregunta Lucy desde el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

"Si no te preocupes, la he pasado peor antes…"

"¿Peor?" Lucy piensa para sí y añade "¿Qué clase de cosas has tenido que soportar Natsu?"

"Por cierto el aún no está vencido…"

La joven voltea y observa a Aria ponerse de pie limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

"Eres muy muerte mago de fuego… debo admitirlo, hace mucho no me golpeaban así".

"En cambio tus ataques de aire son como cosquillas para mí." Contesta Natsu seriamente.

"Es cierto… es triste que mi magia de aire no te haga mucho daño pero aun así… hay más formas de dañar a las personas."

"¡Miren! ¡Natsu está peleando!" los niños que hace unos minutos hablaban con Natsu han ido corriendo al ver la conmoción, al igual que varias personas alrededor comienzan a mirar el incidente.

"¿Policía? Si… hay magos peleando en la soutwark, por favor vengan rápido."

Natsu al mirar a los niños y a la gente comprende las palabras de Aria.

"Hijo de puta…" Natsu entonces corre hacia el mago de Aire mientras grita.

"¡LUCY LLEVATE A LOS NIÑOS DE AQUÍ RAPIDO! ¡ESTE TIPO VA A USAR UN ATAQUE EN MULTIPLES DIRECCIONES LOS VA A DAÑAR A TODOS!"

La joven al escuchar eso rápidamente corre hacia los niños.

"NIÑOS VAMONOS DE AQUÍ YA" al decir eso los niños comienzan a retroceder, al mismo tiempo el mago de Aire alza sus manos.

"Esta área es mía… el aire a mi alrededor es parte de mi voluntad, solo yo manipulo el aire… solo yo puedo mostrar su poder."

"Hijo de perra… TE DARE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA" Natsu está a unos pasos cuando de reojo voltea a ver a los niños, y ve que una de las niñas, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, de unos 5 años se le ha escapado a Lucy y va hacia a Natsu.

"Natsu… no pelees…" la niña tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

"Erika… ¡NO!"

Natsu de detiene y usando fuego en sus pies se impulsa hacia la niña, Lucy observa con horror la escena.

"¡NATSU!"

"MURO DE VIENTO"

En ese instante una enorme ráfaga de aire se forma alrededor de Aria y ese expande, la fuerza del aire están gran que comienza a jalar a Natsu al igual que a la niña, el chico la toma entre sus brazos.

"Todo estará bien te lo prometo" dice Natsu a la niña.

Al mismo tiempo el aire jala a varias personas que aún estaban cerca, también logra torcer un árbol que estaba plantado cerca y es cuando Natsu es absorbido por el aire.

"¡NATSU!" Lucy junto con los niños grita el nombre del joven mientras ven con horror como desaparecen en el enorme tornado.

Al mismo tiempo.

"Ya han pasado más de cinco minu…" Erza mira el reloj de su celular cuando ve a lo lejos el enorme muro de Aire.

"¡Eso es donde estaba Lucy!". La chica comienza a correr en dirección al lugar.

Tras unos momentos que parecen eternos para Lucy la magia de Aria se desactiva y ve con horror como la gente y varias cosas caen al suelo como moscas muertas.

"Esto es… no…" la joven se inca y ve caer a unas 20 personas.

"Que triste… mi magia es muy triste… causa dolor y tristeza a donde vaya…" dice aria mientras camina en dirección de Lucy.

"Maldito monstruo… ¡ERA GENTE INOCENTE!"

La chica mira a más detalle a las personas, 15 de ellas parecen estar vivas ya que ve movimientos pero de las otras cinco no hay movimiento que indique señales de vida.

"Estas son las consecuencias de oponerse a Phantom Lord." Dice aria acercándose mas a Lucy.

"¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué llegan a estos extremos?"

"Porque no le preguntas a ese pequeño mago…" dice Aria y tras decir eso, Natsu termina de caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza."

"¡NATSU!" ella y los niños que está cuidando observan con horror como sangre comienza a correr del cuerpo de Natsu.

"Ese chico está muerto… y pronto tú lo estarás… que tristeza… tener que matar a la hija de Jude…"

"¿Jude? ¿Conoces a mi padre?"

Pero Aria no contesta y ve como apunta con su mano derecha a un niño del grupo.

"Maldición… Lucy está en problemas…" Erza ve con horror a distancia como un enorme tipo obeso esta por atacar a su amiga con magia.

"No voy a llegar a tiempo…" dice Erza con mucha furia en la voz cuando ve una explosión.

"¿Pero qué?" es lo único que dice la maga peliroja.

Momentos antes.

"Vas a morir aquí, Lucy Heartfilia."

La joven mira a Aria a los ojos sin miedo y se coloca frente al niño que va a atacar Aria.

"Pues hazlo… pero no voy a dejar que dañes a nadie más… maldita basura."

"Valiente actitud… que tristeza, pero quizás te arrepientas ¡En la otra vida!"

El mago entonces concentra Aire en su puño y cuando va a lanzar el puñetazo a Lucy la joven piensa.

"Perdóname Natsu… no era mi intención causarte problemas… soy una tonta…"

"MUERE" Aria comienza a impulsar el puño hacia adelante.

"HIJO DE PERRA… ¡TE DIJE QUE TU MAGIA NO ES NADA ESPECIAL! ¡PERO LO QUE SI ES ESPECIAL ES QUE ATAQUES A UNA JOVEN INDEFENSA Y A NIÑOS TAMBIEN!"

"¿Pero qué?"

El mago de aire intenta voltear al escuchar la voz de Natsu pero no tiene tiempo…

"ALAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO."

Natsu se lanza con sus brazos en llamas golpeando por la espalda a su enemigo el cual escupe sangre al sentir el impacto y sale volando por los aires, el mago de fuego se coloca justo delante de Lucy, el chico sangra de la frente mientras la mira.

"Bien hecho Lucy… eres valiente sin dudar te pusiste delante del imbécil ese…"

"¡NATSU!" Lucy sonríe, y ella siente que es la sonrisa más fuerte y sincera que ha hecho en toda su vida al verlo parado frente a ella en ese instante el mago de Aire cae tras Natsu golpeándose la cabeza igual que el joven mago de fuego.

"¿Y la niña?" pregunta Lucy con preocupación.

"Está bien…" dice Natsu apuntando con su pulgar izquierdo hacia su espalda, la rubia mira en esa dirección y ve a la niña sana y salva.

"¿Cómo fue que…"

"Mi cuerpo es más resistente de lo normal… mi magia es muy especial." Dice el joven mientras ve como la niña se acerca a abrazarlo.

"Natsu… gracias, gracias Natsu".

El chico se voltea y se agacha frente a la niña tocándole la frente.

"Está bien Erika… tranquila, pero por favor vete de aquí y llévate a tus amigos contigo."

La niña asiente y corre hacia sus amigos y todos sonríen al ver a su amiga bien.

"Niños… por favor váyanse, Natsu no puede pelear si están aquí." Dice Lucy con una sonrisa haciendo que todos digan que sí y se alejan de allí, Erika mira a Natsu una última vez mientras y ve como le suelta su característica sonrisa y la niña sonríe alejándose del lugar.

"Gracias Lucy… ahora podre pelear en serio…"

Aria se pone de pie bastante maltrecho.

"Tu… quien diría que tienes magia Mata dragones…" el mago de aire se sostiene el brazo derecho el cual tiene una enorme quemadura y está quebrado, además de la parte superior del cráneo está brotando sangre causando que la venda de sus ojos se tiña de color rojo.

"¿Magia mata dragones?" Lucy se queda atónita ante eso. "es como en mi comic…" piensa para sí.

"¿Conoces mi tipo de magia?" Dice Natsu con mucha seriedad.

"si… hace tiempo mate a un mata dragones… fue tan placentero…" dice Aria llevándose la mano izquierda a la venda.

"Y hoy será el segundo".

El mago se quita las vendas, ambos jóvenes observan los ojos de su enemigo, tiene un iris morado partido en cuatro por su retina, eso impresiona mucho a la rubia pero a Natsu no tanto.

"Así que vas a luchar en serio…" el joven se coloca delante de Lucy.

"¿Natsu? ¿Estás seguro? Estas sangrando y… esto es mi culpa… yo."

"Suficiente Lucy, esto no es tu culpa…"

"¿Eh?" la joven se queda seria ante esa afirmación.

"Tarde o temprano me encontrarían así que el que estés o no aquí, no cambia nada."

"Que triste… te matare con mi técnica más poderosa… CERO"

La presión en el aire cambia drásticamente, Lucy se aterra ante el poder mágico de Aria.

"Con esta técnica te destruiré Natsu Dragneel, esta magia destruye toda la vida de lo que toca, es magia de vacío… elimina la vida y la magia de otros seres."

"Oh… eres tan vil como aparentas maldito bastardo pero sabes algo."

Natsu cubre su cuerpo en llamas.

"TODA ESTE GENTE QUE HAS DAÑADO ERAN PERSONAS QUE TENIAN UN DIA NORMAL HASTA QUE LLEGASTE Y POR ELLO… Y POR TRATAR DE DAÑAR A LUCY Y A LOS NIÑOS VAS A MORIR AQUÍ Y AHORA".

Las llamas de Natsu se concentran en sus puños solamente.

"Técnica secreta de Mata dragones…"

"Técnica definitiva de Aire… CERO"

"LOTO CARMESI… PUÑO CONSECUTIVO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO".

Aria lanza su magia moviendo su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo una halo de aire sale disparado a Natsu.

"¡NATSU!" Lucy ve como el joven se lanza directamente al Halo golpeándolo y ve como se incinera por completo.

"¿Qué?" dicen Lucy y Aria a la vez.

"MI FUEGO ES COMO EL DE UN DRAGON… Y PUEDE DESTRUIR TODO".

Entonces el mago se coloca delante del gran mago de aire y comienza a golpearlo a Alta velocidad.

"ESTO TE PASA POR SER UN MALDITO DE HIJO DE PERRA." Grita Natsu con toda su furia golpeando a Aire en el estómago, mentón, frente, hombros, piernas.

Lucy ve como Aria es quemado brutalmente en cada zona que es golpeado, todas y cada una de las quemaduras son de tercer grado también ve como unos dientes salen volando de Aria, escucha el crujir de los huesos del mago todas esas cosas que ve y escucha Lucy la llenan de terror, porque tras mirar eso observa como Natsu no se detiene, sigue golpeando a su oponente, luego mira de nuevo a Aria el cual ya está inconsciente pero el mago de fuego no se detiene…

"Natsu…"

"TOMA MALDITO BASTARDO, TU Y TODOS LOS DE PHANTOM LORD DEBEN MORIR".

"Natsu…"

"USTEDES DAÑARON A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME IMPORTABA TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES SERAN CONSUMIDOS POR MIS LLAMAS…"

"¡NATSU! ¡BASTA YA! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!"

El Joven entonces detiene sus ataques repentinamente y Aria cae al suelo totalmente derrotado.

"¿Lucy?" el chico voltea a ver a la rubia.

"por favor… ya es suficiente, ya basta…"

La joven suelta un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos cafés, el mata dragones mira eso y luego observa sus puños y a su mente vienen las palabras de una persona importante para él.

"Natsu… tus puños son para defender a la gente… nunca debes usarlo para tu propia satisfacción o beneficio personal, si haces eso harás llorar a las persona a tu alrededor… siempre recuerda eso."

El joven ve que sus puños tienen sangre de Aria y tras ver eso y las lágrimas de Lucy dice.

"lo siento Lucy… por eso te decía que no…"

El mago ve como la rubia se limpia las lágrimas y contiene su llanto.

"Está bien Natsu… entiendo que tengas mucha ira contra Phantom lord… pero por favor, no mates más… te lo pido no lo hagas más."

"Lucy… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te importa tanto si mato gente o no? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo?"

El chico camina hacia Lucy.

"Porque… siento que me necesitas… por eso". Dice la joven.

"Entiende Lucy yo…" entonces el mago de fuego siente algo tras él.

"que tristeza… que tenga que morir aquí es terriblemente tristes pero no me iré… sin dañarte maldito mata dragones… por el honor de mi maestro José y mi aliado Rusty Rose vas a morir… aquí."

Entonces del cuerpo de Aria sale una fuerte ráfaga de aire que se dirige a Lucy la cual está mirando a Natsu, el joven reacciona ante eso y brinca directamente a la magia del mago de Aire y es golpeado por ella.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Natsu cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, Lucy abre enormemente sus ojos, y corre hacia él.

"No ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" la joven se inca junto al que considera su amigo.

"jejeje… no es mi magia a máxima potencia…" Aria vomita sangre antes de continuar hablando "Pero con esto morirá… sin duda alguna, mi Magia Cero es absolu…"

En ese instante una espada atraviesa directamente el pecho de Aria.

"Gah…"

"Cállate maldito bastardo…" Erza saca la espada del mago de aire y añade "Hubieras admitido tu derrota y no hubieras muerto aquí… pedazo de escoria"

"jejeje JAJAJAJA… moriré… pero Phantom Lord las tiene en la mira, niñas estúpidas y logre mi misión… mate al Mata dragones…"

Sigue riendo hasta que Erza corta su garganta con la espada la sangre cubre el rostro de Aria y mancha completamente el pavimento, Lucy mira con horror la escena pero no siente lastima por Aria, personas como el que dañan a los inocentes no merecen vivir, entonces la peliroja desactiva su magia.

"Te dije que no hablaras imbécil."

"¡ERZA POR FAVOR AYUDALO!" Lucy está llorando mientras su amiga se inclina y observa como Natsu ha dejado de moverse.

"Aun siento su poder mágico, la magia de ese sujeto lo daño pero si descansa lo suficiente probablemente se recupere…"

Erza se levanta y mira a Lucy a los ojos, la joven solo mantiene la mirada fija en Natsu Dragneel.

"Yo te diría que lo dejáramos aquí Lucy, no debemos involucrarnos más en es…"

"NO DIGAS ESO ERZA… EL SE SACRIFICO PARA SALVAR A UNA NIÑA, EL SIN DUDARLO SE LANZO A PROTEGERME DEL ATAQUE DE ARIA…" Erza por primera vez escucha a su amiga gritar llena de ira, pero tras ello Lucy se calma y habla fuerte pero sin gritar y con ojos llenos de suplicas a la peliroja añade. "¡Estoy en deuda con por tres razones con el! Por salvarme cerca de la escuela, porque fue mi culpa que ese mago lo encontrara y porque aun así… me protegió a costa de ser dañado… así que no me digas que lo dejemos aquí… o jamás te lo perdonare."

Ambas se miran fijamente a los ojos, al final Erza suspira y se agacha tomando a Natsu para ponerlo de pie y colocar el brazo izquierdo del mata dragones sobre sus hombros.

"Está bien Lucy… pero vámonos rápido, pronto llegara la policía y esto será un caos… tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar a descansar."

"Erza… gracias…"

"Pero cuando despierte quiero me explique qué demonios está sucediendo aquí… y tú también entiende esto… si lo estoy ayudando es porque me siento responsable de lo que paso aquí y porque…"

La maga recuerda como antes de irse le hizo jurar a Natsu que nada le pasaría a Lucy.

"Y porque cumplió su promesa a sin dudarlo." Erza comienza a caminar, la rubia se lo agradece en silencio para pensar.

"Natsu… aunque hayas dicho que no me involucre en esto… ya estoy dentro, porque quieras o no te ayudare en lo que pueda, en un solo día has hecho muchísimo por mi… y quiero escuchar tu historia… para ayudarte."

La joven con una nueva determinación en su corazón y mente se limpia las lágrimas y tomando el otro brazo de Natsu ayuda a Erza a cargarlo alejándose de la zona de pelea, pero aun con su nueva determinación recuerda con tristeza como gente fue dañada durante la pelea entre los dos magos y habla con su amiga.

"Erza hay mucha gente herida… y quizás muertos…"

La joven se lamenta ante eso.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, si nos quedamos a ayudar a los demás la policía descubrirá a Natsu y no olvides que es una persona buscada…"

Lucy se muerde el labio al escuchar esas palabras y solo mira al mago en silencio mientras se alejan del área para preguntar.

"Erza… ¿Conoces la magia Dragon Slayer?"

"Algo he escuchado de ella… ¿Por qué?"

"Natsu… tiene esa magia…"

Erza abre sus ojos enormemente.

"Cuando el despierte que te explique que es esa magia… no soy alguien para tomar su lugar y explicarte como se obtiene esa poderosa magia".

La chica se queda en silencio y a Lucy le recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

"Bien llegamos al auto… vámonos de aquí".

"¿Pero a dónde? Mi padre no puede ver a Natsu seguro lo entregaría de inmediato a Phantom Lord.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunta Erza mientras acomoda a Natsu en la parte posterior del auto.

"Ese mago de Phantom Lord… Aria, sabía quién era yo… y sabe el nombre de mi padre."

La peliroja tras sentarse en la parte delantera del carro dice.

"Esto no está bien… ¿Cómo es que Jude está involucrado con Phantom Lord?"

"No lo sé Erza, pero sabes bien que poca gente sabe que… mi padre tiene una hija…"

Ambas se quedan en silencio y Erza suspira un poco.

"En todo caso a toda costa debemos evitar que se dé cuenta que estamos cuidando a Natsu…"

"Gah…" Natsu comienza a moverse de nuevo.

"Perdóname… Igneel." Dice el chico mientras unas lágrimas cae de sus ojos ambas jóvenes ven eso pero no dicen nada.

"Vamos a la casa de seguridad en el centro, allí lo cuidaremos, hablare con los empleados de la mansión , ellos nos cubrirán, además tu padre probablemente no regrese hasta el día siguiente, sabes bien que sale mucho y hay veces que dura días sin ir a casa, con que estemos a las 8 de la mañana estaremos bien."

"Erza… gracias de verdad".

"No te preocupes Lucy… pero recuerda, nos tiene que contar todo…"

La joven asiente y continúan su camino en el carro.

Al mismo tiempo en la zona donde peleo Natsu con Aria.

"Vaya que desastre dejaste aquí…"

Un joven de unos 22 años de 1.90 de altura, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y cabello rubio observa los daños causados por la batalla.

"Señor… tenemos identificado al sujeto."

"Infórmame"

"Si…" un policía con un curioso cabello verdoso comienza a hablar.

"El sujeto era conocido como Aria en la organización Phantom Lord, era de rango medio en dicha organización, utilizaba magia de Aire y…"

"Si, se quién es, mato a varios policías en el pasado…"

El musculoso rubio se acerca a Aria y ve como su garganta fue cortada.

"Esto no fue obra de Natsu…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Está diciendo que alguien ayudo a Natsu?"

"No exactamente, pero es una persona que conozco bastante gracias al Abuelo, es una maga excepcional, de las más fuertes que conozco… ese Natsu, siempre conociendo a gente peligrosa."

"Pero estamos de acuerdo en que Natsu causo todo esto, ¿No es así?"

"En parte… pero sabes muy bien porque está el aquí… ¿No es así Freed?"

"Venganza… es la única y simple explicación".

"Y ahora hay que especular si se hizo amigo de Erza Scarlet… la Titania."

El joven cierra los puños y un poco de electricidad recorre su cuerpo.

"Laxus… ¿Acaso esa chica supone un problema para atrapar a Natsu?"

"No… ninguno, nunca pudo vencerme en los entrenamientos de nuestra juventud, y ahora tampoco podrá hacerlo… ni siquiera ella será capaz de alejarme de Natsu… ese chico me las pagara por lo que causo hace 5 años…"

En ese momento suena su celular el joven lo saca de su abrigo café y contesta.

"¿Diga? Abuelo… ¿Qué sucede?"

Makarov se encuentra mirando las noticias de la televisión y desde una toma aérea de un Helicóptero observa el desastre.

"¿Cuántos muertos hay?" pregunta el anciano.

"5… y 15 heridos de gravedad." Contesta Laxus.

"¿Fue culpa de Natsu?" pregunta el anciano.

"Tras verla Zona diría que no… más bien fue culpa del tipo que esta sin garganta en el piso.

"¿Sin garganta?"

"Erza estuvo aquí abuelo…"

"Demonios…" Makarov golpea el escritorio.

"Y le dije a Lucy que no se metiera en esto…"

"¿Lucy?" pregunta Laxus mientras examina más a Aria.

"yo me encargare de eso Laxus, tu prioridad es encontrar a Natsu antes de que cause más problemas."

"Eso lo se abuelo… y cuando lo encuentre yo…"

"LAXUS ES SUFICIENTE" el anciano alza la voz y el joven rubio deja de hablar.

"Natsu no tuvo la culpa del incidente de hace 5 años… ni tampoco la tuvo ahora, sabes muy bien que…"

"Phantom Lord es el causante de todo el caos". Termina Laxus la frase y añade "Pero aun así él tuvo la culpa de que… "el rubio se detiene y aprieta su puño derecho y tras suspirar añade "lo siento Abuelo, pero cuando lo encuentre… ¡le voy a destrozar el cráneo con mis manos!"

Laxus cuelga el celular y Freed le pregunta.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

"por ahora nuestra prioridad es ayudar a la gente de aquí e interrogar a todos los que podamos, alguno debió haber visto a Erza y Natsu.

"Entendido."

"Y algo más… no menciones a los altos mandos nada sobre Erza, solo menciona a Natsu…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Tu solo obedece Freed!" el joven de cabello verde asiente y se dirige hacia su patrulla a informar sobre lo sucedido, al mismo tiempo varias ambulancias llegan a la zona y comienzan a atender a los heridos.

"Natsu cuando te encuentre recibirás el castigo que mereces por haberla hecho sufrir…"

Tras ello camina y comienza a hablar con la gente.

Makarov deja el teléfono en el escritorio y suspirando dice.

"Y esto no ha hecho sino comenzar y ahora Erza y Lucy están involucradas… el caos está por comenzar de nuevo… como hace cinco años."

Al mismo tiempo en el auto con las chicas.

"Igneel… perdóname…" repite Natsu de nuevo.

"¿Igneel? ¿Quién es Igneel?" se pregunta Lucy en su mente y añade "¿Quién eres Natsu? ¿Por qué tienes magia de Dragon Slayer? ¿Por qué eres enemigo de Phantom Lord?" la joven suspira y dice en voz alta "Quiero ayudarte… asi por favor… explícame todo cuando despiertes".

Erza escucha eso en silencio y con asombro a la vez.

"Has cambiado mucho Lucy… en un solo día… ¿Qué clase de sonrisa tiene ese chico que te cambio tanto?" y observa como su amiga tiene fuego en sus ojos mientras se acercan a la zona central de Londres.

 **La curiosidad de Lucy… ¿Sera lo que sane el corazón de Natsu?**

 **Continuara en el capítulo 04: Una Charla con Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo 4 muchos frentes y todos ligados a Natsu… en el próximo capítulo tendremos más interacción Natsu, Lucy y Erza… no crean que me he olvidado del buen Gray, tengo algo preparado para él.**

 **p.d cada dos capitulo tendrán su ficha de personaje, decidí hacerlo así para poder pensar bien como describir y las características de cada ficha.**

 **Saludos gente.**


	4. Una Charla con Natsu Dragneel

**Continuamos con el capítulo 04 de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Kodansha, yo solo soy un fan escribiendo una historia.**

 **Capítulo 04: Una Charla con Natsu Dragneel**

" **Aquella persona que se aferra al pasado, muere un poco cada día."**

"hehehe Natsu… vamos"

"Espera… no te vayas"

El chico va corriendo tras una jovencita.

"No te quedes atrás Natsu… sino…"

En ese instante una enorme sombra cubre a la niña la cual desaparece lentamente.

"NO… NO TE VAYAS NO ME DEJES…"

El chico comienza a llorar mientras intenta alcanzar a la joven pero cuando va a llegar una persona se interpone frente él.

"DEJAME PASAR… TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA."

"Lo siento… pero no puedo permitir eso… Natsu" tras eso es golpeado brutalmente en el estómago y escupe sangre manchando el piso.

"Que… me dejes… ir…" Natsu intenta ponerse de pie pero el hombre lo golpea directamente en el rostro haciéndolo que escupa más sangre de la boca y de su nariz salga más sangre.

"Eres débil Natsu… muy débil… y eso que tienes… el poder de un Dragón dentro de ti…"

"QUE LA DEJES AHORA…" grita Natsu poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose en llamas.

"Impresionante pero…" entonces el sujeto se hace a un lado mostrándole la niña a Natsu, la chica está atada con una espada japonesa en su cuello.

"NO… ELLA ES INOCENTE DEJALA YAAAA"

"Mátala…" dice el hombre a una mujer la cual alza la espada, a la vez que la niña habla.

"Natsu… esto no es tu culpa… vive y se feliz…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO DEJENLA…" y finalmente la espada cae golpeando en el cuello de la niña y en ese instante…

"NOOOOOO BASTA" Natsu despierta con la mano alzada hacia el techo, el joven respira agitadamente y se toca la frente sintiendo el sudor frio de que su cuerpo está soltando.

"una pesadilla… hace cuanto no tenía esa pesadilla con ella…"

"¿Natsu?"

El joven escucha una voz familiar y tras eso observa en todas direcciones, se da cuenta que se encuentra en una casa más o menos lujosa, por la ventana observa que es de noche y tras observar un reloj que está colgado en una pared se da cuenta que son las 10:25 pm.

"me quede dormido… ¿Pero dónde estoy?"

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra recostado, las paredes son de color rosa y se da cuenta que está en una enorme cama, tras fijarse en esos detalles la puerta termina por abrirse y entra Lucy con una cara de preocupación enorme.

"¿Lucy?" Natsu intenta ponerse de pie pero siente un mareo y piensa

"¿Eh? ¿Qué me sucede?" el chico se coloca una mano en la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

"el ataque que te lanzo Aria dreno tu poder mágico… o eso me dijo Erza."

"Ya veo… solo ocupo descansar y podré irme…" dice el joven abriendo los ojos y observando a Lucy la cual tiene una cara terrible.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunta el joven ya con más calma.

"No digas que te quieres ir así… idiota" la chica lleva en sus manos un poco de comida para Natsu "Espero te guste esto… no sé qué te gusta exactamente así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrio."

La chica coloca frente a Natsu un par de sándwich con un buen jamón y queso, además de diversas verduras y un poco de jugo de naranja.

"Esto… gracias". El joven no se disculpa por querer irse, y eso es notado por la rubia.

La joven se voltea y tomando una silla cercana se sienta y observa por la ventana hacia el cielo, pensativa y con un aire de soledad, el joven sigue comiendo y de reojo la observa y por alguna razón siente una paz extraña dentro de sí.

Pasan 7 minutos y termina de comer lo que le trajo Lucy, la joven sigue mirando por la ventana y el joven suspirando le dice.

"No te he agradecido por salvarme… si me hubieras dejado allí la policía ya me tendría en la cárcel… o puede que estuviera mucho peor que eso… gracias Lucy.

"si… no hay de que…" la joven no voltea a verlo y Natsu al observar eso añade.

"Así que por ello no me iré aunque ya me siento mejor… al menos no por ahora."

La joven voltea y suspirando dice.

"gracias por eso, si te hubieras querido ir, Erza te hubiera detenido antes de que siquiera salieras de esta habitación.

El joven se sonríe.

"Bueno… tienes razón como estoy ahora no podría competir con nadie."

"¿Tenias una pesadilla?" pregunta Lucy con curiosidad.

"Algo así…" contesta Natsu y añade "Mas bien era un recuerdo de mi pasado."

En ese instante Erza entra en la habitación evitando que Lucy pregunta más sobre el sueño, la peliroja cierra la puerta tras ella, toma otra de las sillas que se encuentra en la habitación y se sienta al lado de Lucy observando a Natsu, la luz de la Luna hace que se vean como seres angelicales ante los ojos de Natsu el cual baja los pies mientras se mantiene sentado en la cama.

"Bien… siento que quieren algo, sino no estuviera aquí…" dice el joven.

"Quiero que nos cuentes que demonios está sucediendo aquí." La joven peliroja se lo dice directo y al grano.

"No quiero… si lo hago se van a involu…"

"Natsu… ¡Te pido que nos cuentes tu historia!" el joven voltea y observa a Lucy, pero algo ha cambiado en ella, ve algo en sus ojos que le recuerdan a otra persona.

"Esos ojos… no me gustan" dice Natsu hiriendo a Lucy, pero antes de que Erza diga algo, el joven continua "No me gustan porque seas fea… en realidad eres una joven muy guapa" dice Natsu rascándose la mejilla derecha haciendo que ahora Lucy se sonroje y añade "Lo que no me gusta es que tienes esa mirada en la que quieres saber de mi para ayudarme… me ha pasado antes y créeme…" el joven entonces mira a ambas fijamente a los ojos "no han terminado nada bien esas personas."

La chica traga saliva, no había escuchado a Natsu hablar así, pero Lucy no detiene su empeño en saber.

"Quiero que me cuentes, no me importa si crees que es un asunto que te concierne solo a ti o no, hay dos razones por las que quiero saber, la primera es porque quiero ayudarte, te lo debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este día… me ha salvado dos veces, y la segunda razón… es porque parece que mi padre está involucrado con Phantom Lord."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Natsu se impresiona antes las palabras de la chica rubia.

"Aria menciono al padre de Lucy… y ¿Puedes comprender su preocupación? Su padre no es una persona que sea muy cercana a ella, por eso yo soy su protectora, pero aun así… no deja de ser su padre y si el señor Jude está involucrado con esa organización con la que tu estas luchando, quiere encontrar una forma de salvarlo… y ayudarte a ti, creo que puedes comprenderlo."

El joven guarda silencio ante ambas suplicas, el chico mira a Lucy la cual se mantiene firme mirándolo con extrañeza, tristeza, curiosidad… pero también el joven siente una preocupación y amor en la mirada de la rubia.

"realmente me recuerda mucho a ti…" el joven se toca la bufanda, Lucy nota eso de nuevo y antes de que pueda decir algo Natsu dice.

"Bien… creo que es justo sepan que está sucediendo, si con eso puedo ayudar a Lucy, se lo debo por proteger a esos niños…"

"Natsu…" la joven sonríe ante esas palabras del joven.

"Bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber primero?"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué persigues a Phantom Lord? ¿Cómo es que tienes magia Dragon Slayer? ¿Y esa bufanda que significa para ti?"

El joven frunce el ceño ante todo lo que quiere saber Lucy.

"Bien, ¿Quieres saber de mi pasado?" la joven asiente "te contare… pero de la bufanda no te diré nada"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta con curiosidad Lucy.

"Porque es algo muy personal y un recuerdo que no quiero compartir con nadie…" la chica se muerde el labio inferior cosa que nota Natsu.

"Pero te contare todo lo demás que me preguntes, y voy a comenzar por lo de mi magia".

Él se toma la camisa de la parte baja.

"¿Has leído el comic sobre el Dragón que defiende a los humanos verdad?" la chica asiente "Bueno, esa historia está basada en aspectos reales de la magia Dragon Slayer, después de todo la persona que escribe ese comic es un Dragon Slayer".

"¿Cómo?" dicen ambas a la vez.

"Si… es un conocido mío, pero se retiró de todo este asunto contra la Alianza Balam."

El joven alza su camisa mostrando su torso, Lucy se ruboriza al verlo ya que Natsu tiene una excelente forma física pero entonces ve el lugar donde está colocado el corazón…

"¡¿Qué te sucedió allí?!"

Una enorme cicatriz de unos 15 centímetros recorre la zona donde se encuentra colocado el corazón.

"Para obtener la magia Dragon Slayer… un Dragón debe introducir la mitad de su corazón dentro de un humano… quitando la otra mitad de tu corazón."

"Había escuchado eso…" dice Erza a Natsu "pero nunca pensé que fuera cierto."

"Es como en el comic… el dragón le salvo la vida a la una muchacha que cambio su forma de pensar sobre los humanos introduciendo la mitad de su corazón en ella." Dice Lucy con visible asombro mientras Natsu contesta.

"Lo es… tal cual como el comic, así es como se obtiene la magia Dragon Slayer así fue como conocí a Igneel…"

Dice Natsu bajándose la camisa mientras la peliroja pregunta.

"mencionaste a la Alianza Balam… ¿Qué tienen que ver con los Dragones y con Phantom Lord?"

Antes de que Natsu hable Lucy añade otra pregunta.

"¿Quién es Igneel?"

Natsu suspira y dice.

"Erza, antes de contestar tu pregunta contare mi historia y a partir de allí llegara la explicación a tus dudas".

La peliroja asiente y el mata dragones mira a Lucy.

"Igneel… el me salvo la vida introduciendo la mitad de su corazón en mi".

"¿Era un Dragón?"

El joven asiente y añade.

"Bien déjame contarte… mi historia con Igneel y como comenzó todo…"

Lucy observa a Natsu fijamente mientras comienza a contar su historia.

Flashback.

"Cuando era niño ocurrió un pequeño incidente... no recuerdo mucho del mismo pero fue cuando conocí a Igneel…"

"Gah…" un niño pelirrojo despierta en una cama improvisada, el chico observa y se da cuenta que se encuentra al aire libre, cerca de él se encuentra una fogata que parece ya tiene rato encendida.

"Uu… que paso…" el chico se toca el pecho ya que siente un gran ardor allí.

"aaa… ya despertaste." De entre la oscuridad se acerca un hombre alto pelirrojo con una cicatriz que cubre su ojo derecho, curiosamente su retina tiene un color amarillento intenso.

"Qu… quien… ¿Quién es usted?" pregunta el niño mientras intenta ponerse de pie.

"Hey tranquilo muchacho… estas muy lastimado trata de moverte con cuidado."

"ugh… me duele mucho el pecho". Dice el niño tocándoselo con ambas manos.

"Es normal… has sufrido un muy grave accidente." Dice el señor sentándose al lado del fuego.

"¿Accidente?" el chico intenta hacer memoria pero siente un enorme dolor de cabeza, "no recuerdo nada…".

El hombre suspira y mirando al niño a los ojos comienza a explicarle.

"Veras, mira hacia allá" el señor apunta hacia su derecha y a una montaña por la que se ve que están circulando carros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tú y tu familia… sufrieron un accidente allá arriba, un auto los golpeo y salieron de la carretera y cayeron por el acantilado… lamento decirte que están muertos.

"Eh… no… no…" el niño se toma la cabeza y a su mente vienen recuerdos antes del accidente, el chico va platicando con su madre y su padre cuando repentinamente un auto los golpea y salen volando por el acantilado y cuando toca el suelo pierde el conocimiento.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR NOOOO!" el niño se pone a llorar mientras se toma el pecho… "Duelo… mama… papa, MAMA ¡PAPAAAAAAAA!"

Y entonces del niño salen unas poderosas llamas que impactan al hombre con la cicatriz pero no se mueve, Natsu entonces abre los ojos y entre lágrimas ve al hombre comiéndose el fuego que lanzo.

"Niño… lamento haberte dicho eso pero es la verdad, perdiste a tus padres."

"Quiero… quiero verlos." Dice el niño calmando su llanto y sus llamas también.

"de acuerdo… sígueme."

El niño se pone a duras penas de pie y comienza a seguir al hombre en silencio.

Tras cinco minutos llegan a la zona donde cayó el auto, es un hermoso Audi negro el cual ahora se encuentra hecho polvo producto del impacto con el suelo.

"no podía dejarlos sin sepultura, así que decide enterrarlos…"

El hombre apunta en otra dirección y el niño observa un par de tumbas de piedra, el niño se acerca al lugar y tras hincarse frente a las mismas comienza a llorar de nuevo, pero en silencio, cosa que asombra al hombre.

"está bien que intentes hacerte el fuerte, pero si quieres llorar con todas tus fuerzas puedes…"

"no puedo hacerlo… mi papa jamás me lo perdonaría, siempre me dijo que un hombre debe llorar sus pérdidas en silencio."

"bueno, tu padre tenía razón en eso."

El hombre se sienta al lado de Natsu en silencio, saca una botella de vino que trae en una mochila y la vierte en la tumba de ambos.

"Descansen en paz…" y comienza a verter el vino sobre la tumba de ambos "Esta es mi señal por ustedes… que salvaron la vida de este niño…"

El niño sigue llorando mientras el hombre continua hablando.

"Cuando me acerque a la zona del accidente tu madre, te tenía en sus brazos por alguna razón ella seguía viva pese a la altura de la que cayeron, y lo único que hacía era decirme que te salvara, que debías seguir viviendo… y si estás aquí es por ella,"

"entonces el hombre se lanza la camisa que trae mostrándole al niño su pecho.

"Te he dado la mitad de mi corazón para que sobrevivieras, ¿Ya te miraste el cuello?"

El niño toca su cuello y se da cuenta que ahora tiene una cicatriz en el lado derecho del mismo.

"Cuando cayeron parte de tu cuello fue cortado por una parte de metal del auto, y la única forma en que podría salvarte era dándote la mitad de mi corazón… convirtiéndote en un dragón.

"¿Dragón?"

"Bueno, un dragón tal cual con escamas no… los dragones como tal se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, pero para seguir existiendo empezaron a dar la mitad de sus corazones a humanos que consideraban dignos, de allí los humanos obtuvieron magia muy especial".

El hombre hace que su mano arda ante los ojos llorosos de Natsu.

"Magia de Dragón… y por ende nosotros nos convertimos en dragones". El hombre desactiva su magia.

"entonces… yo…" el chico se alza la camisa rota que trae y observa una enorme cicatriz en donde debería estar su corazón.

"Si… tienes la mitad de mi corazón muchacho, como Dragón tenemos un poder de recuperación mayor que los humanos… por eso fue que pude salvarte, a petición de tu madre.

"Ya veo…" el niño se limpia las lágrimas.

"Por eso cuando te pusiste triste soltaste fuego contra mí, nosotros somos, ya que ahora tienes parte de mi corazón descendientes del gran Dragón Igneel, el cual dio la magia de fuego a sus descendientes…"

"Igneel…" dice el niño mecánicamente.

"así es, y ahora tu eres el último en la línea…"

"el hombre se pone de pie mientras el chico lo mira."

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar tu magia? La necesitaras, tus padres se han ido y…"

"Lo se…" el niño se limpia las lágrimas y se levanta.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunta Natsu.

"No tengo nombre, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, lo único que recuerdo es a mi maestro, el cual me dio la mitad de su corazón… Igneel, así que llámame así, Igneel."

"¿Cómo el dragón legendario?"

"Cuando domines todas las técnicas de magia Dragón Slayer, ganaras el título de Igneel."

El niño se queda en silencio.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?"

"mi padre… me puso Natsu porque cuando viajo a Japón una vez vio lo hermoso que era ese país durante el verano y por ello me puso Natsu… la palabra japonesa para Verano.

"Vaya… entonces Natsu, si quieres despedirte de tus padres antes de irnos, para enseñarte magia necesitamos estar en un lugar solitario."

"Está bien Igneel…" el joven se voltea y hace una reverencia a sus padres con las manos.

"Papa, mama… siempre los llevare en mi corazón, duele… que no vayan a estar aquí para verme, algún día lo veré de nuevo." El joven se voltea y camina en dirección de Igneel desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

Fin del flashback.

"Así fue como conocí a Igneel, mi maestro…" dice Natsu mientras se quita la bufanda y les muestra la enorme cicatriz del cuello.

"Esto es prueba de que no miento, yo no debería haber vivido si no fuera por el poder del corazón de un dragón…"

Las chicas miran en silencio como Natsu se vuelve a poner la bufanda.

"algo más que me dijo Igneel aquel día es que mi corazón no solo cambio físicamente sino espiritualmente."

"¿dices que tu alma tampoco es la de un humano?"

"No… y por ello cuando me entere de la muerte de mis padres no llore tanto como debía a pesar de haber tenido solo 6 años… perdí parte de mis emociones cuando me dio parte de su corazón"

Lucy se queda seria ante esas palabras.

"entiendo que así hayas obtenido tu magia, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver la Alianza Balam y Phantom Lord con eso?"

"es muy simple… ellos mataron a Igneel."

"¿Qué?" Lucy se queda asombrada ante lo dicho por Natsu.

"Si… yo tenía ocho años cuando sucedió, tenía dos años practicando mi magia de Dragón Slayer… cuando ellos llegaron a nuestro campamento."

Flashback.

"ALIENTO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO." Natsu de niño logra lanzar una llamarada de fuego por su boca.

"nada mal Natsu, has mejorado bastante." Igneel se coloca al lado de Natsu.

"Pero debes usar más tus emociones, recuerda, la magia de los Dragones es guiada por las emociones del portador… y cuando logres canalizar tu furia en fuego esto sucederá.

El hombre toma aire.

"ALIENTE DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO." Una llamarada enorme aparece de su boca 10 veces más grande que la Natsu.

"Wow… es como si fueras un dragón de verdad."

"Natsu… nunca olvides, nosotros somos dragones, con forma humana, pero somos dragones."

El joven asiente cuando repentinamente observa como Igneel comienza a oler el aire.

"Rayos… están aquí, no pensé que me encontrarían tan pronto.

"Igneel… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Natsu… tienes que irte pronto de aquí, han llegado personas muy fuertes y peligrosas…"

"no… yo me voy a quedar a…"

"NO… ES UNA ORDEN MIA, TIENES QUE IRTE SEGUIR VIVIENDO, TAL COMO LO PIDIO TU MADRE… POR FAVOR."

Igneel entonces toca su frente contra la de Natsu y el joven siente como mucho conocimiento entra dentro de su cabeza.

"Te he transferido todo lo que necesitas saber de la magia Dragón Slayer, síguela practicando y serás el siguiente Igneel."

"No… espera… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Igneel… papa".

El hombre de la cicatriz sonríe mientras le dice a Natsu.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, has madurado mucho en dos años… sigue viviendo y haciéndote fuerte, y protege a todos los que te importan… te querré por siempre Natsu."

En ese instante una personas aparecen de entre los árboles, 3 en concreto.

"Oh… parece que lo encontramos Zero…"

"Si Mard Geer, tenemos al gran Igneel en nuestras manos."

"y con su muerte estaremos más cerca de lograr nuestro sueño."

"Asi es… Hades". Dicen los otros dos.

"Mierda… los tres grandes de la Alianza Balam… VETE NATSU… YAAA"

Igneel empuja a Natsu el cual comienza a correr mientras mira de reojo como Igneel comienza a pelear con sus enemigos el joven tropieza y cae por una colina golpeándose la cabeza pero no pierde el conocimiento inmediatamente, logra llegar a una cueva cercana y allí se mete escondiéndose y cayendo inconsciente.

Fin del flashback.

"el me salvo la vida ese día de los 3 miembros más poderosos de la alianza Balam."

"los 3 reyes de la magia…" dice Erza mientras Lucy la mira.

"¿Reyes?" pregunta la rubia.

"Si, son considerados los 3 magos más poderosos de toda Europa y se encuentran en la elite de los magos del mundo… pero siempre se les ha asociado con prácticas oscuras en la magia, pero por el enorme poder e influencia que tienen en los gobiernos de Europa jamás han sido investigados."

"Así es" dice Natsu con seriedad "y son muy fuertes… mataron a mi padre y maestro…"

El joven aprieta los puños.

"Que paso con el cuerpo de Igneel…" pregunta la rubia.

"Está enterrado en el mismo lugar donde el enterró a mis padres."

"¿Y porque razón atacaron a Igneel? Debe haber algún motivo" dice Erza pensativa.

"Querían su corazón… cuando fui por su cuerpo, su corazón fue arrancado."

"O por dios…" Lucy se lleva las manos a la boca por la impresión.

"Probablemente querían el poder del Dragón Igneel, pero como yo tengo la mitad del corazón no pudieron obtenerlo por completo."

Natsu de nuevo aprieta los puños.

"Ese es mi motivo de venganza contra la alianza Balam, y no voy a dejar a ninguno de los 3 con vida…"

Lucy observa de nuevo los ojos de Natsu y ahora ve una enorme cantidad de odio en ellos y siente una extraña sensación en su estómago.

"Entiendo." Dice Erza "Así que esto es una venganza por haberte quitado a la única persona que tenías cuando perdiste a tus padres."

El joven asiente.

"No importa si creen que es un motivo simple o no, pero hay algo más que eso…"

"¿Eh?" Ambas se le quedan mirando.

"hace 5 años… descubrí algo más de esa organización."

"¿Algo más?" dice Lucy.

"si, buscan algo muy peligroso y es por eso que han perseguido y matado dragones durante muchos años, como dije, a Igneel le extrajeron el corazón esperando obtener su poder para lograr su plan y por el cual existe la Alianza Balam."

"¿Y cuál es su plan?" dice Erza.

El joven de nuevo aprieta sus puños.

"Quieren usar el enorme poder de todos los dragones que han asesinado en una maquina especial… que usaran para eliminar a todos los humanos que no posean poder mágico."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Erza se levanta y Natsu solo se le queda mirando mientras contesta.

"no… no es una broma, es la verdad yo lo mire hace 5 años…. Solo tenía 11 cuando lo mire pero pude comprenderlo inmediatamente…"

El joven suspira y añade.

"Van a usar todos los corazones para crear una especie de bomba para eliminar a los no-magos del mundo."

Se hace un enorme silencio en el lugar, Lucy y Erza no pueden creer lo que les está contando Natsu.

"Y yo hice una promesa para evitar que eso suceda, no solo es venganza, es tan bien algo que debo evitar para cumplir una promesa de por vida…"

El chico se toca la bufanda y añade.

"esa es mi historia… ese es mi motivo para luchar contra la Alianza Balam."

El joven espera la respuesta de ambas jóvenes.

"Pero si lo que dices es cierto, el consejo de los 10 magos debería poder hacer algo contra ellos." Dice Erza.

"El consejo de los diez magos es una mierda…" dice el joven mata dragones sorprendiendo a ambas chicas "Están corrompidos solo 2 de los 10 magos santos son confiables…"

"¿Y Phantom Lord como está involucrado en todo esto?"

Natsu suspira y dice.

"Phantom Lord es una rama de la Alianza Balam, ellos se encargan de localizar a Dragones para entregarlos a las 3 ramas principales, Tartaros, Grimoire Heart y Oracion Seis… cada una de las ramas se encarga de un aspecto del gobierno, mientras que las divisiones se encargan de los trabajos sucios sin ligarse directamente con ellos tres para evitar ser descubiertos."

"¿Phantom Lord de que se encarga?" pregunta la rubia.

"¿Estas segura que quieres saber? Es algo muy desagradable y por lo cual me estoy encargando de ellos primero antes de lanzarme contra las ramas principales".

"Si… quiero saber" dice Lucy sin dudarlo.

Natsu suspira y dice.

"Del tráfico de niños… y no solo eso también se encarga de la prostitución de todo el país…" Lucy se queda en shock ante eso.

"De hecho salve a una niña el día de ayer, fue por ello que hice cenizas al maldito bastardo…" dice Natsu con firmeza.

"¿Salvaste a una niña?" dice Erza.

"Si… estaban a punto de vendérsela a un maldito degenerado para que… bueno no necesito decirlo ¿verdad?"

"Por dios…" dice Lucy con seriedad y añade "¿Esa es la organización que conoce a mi padre?"

"te dije que no te agradaría escuchar eso… he salvado a incontables niñas y niños de sus manos pero hay muchos otros que aún sufren por causa de Phantom Lord usados y usadas para cosas tan horribles que no quiero ni pensarlo…" dice Natsu para después guardar silencio.

Nadie dice nada hasta que Erza pregunta.

"Dijiste que el consejo de los 10 magos esta corrompido, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"porque hace cinco años luche contra uno de ellos…" dice Natsu de nuevo tocándose la bufanda con una mirada llena de ira.

"pero solo tenías 11 años… ¿Cuál de los 10 era?" pregunta la peliroja con curiosidad.

"es uno que ascendió apenas hace 2 años, así supe de inmediato que el sistema esta corrompido."

"un mago que ascendió hace dos años, no es posible saber el nombre de los 10 magos a no ser que conozcas a uno de ellos… ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunta Erza.

"Se llama Jellal… Jellal Fernández, él es la conexión con la Alianza Balam…"

"¿Jellal?" dice Lucy y entonces voltea a ver a Erza "¿Erza?" la rubia y Natsu observan como la peliroja aprieta sus puños.

"Así que realmente estas corrupto hasta la medula… ¿Jellal?" piensa la maga con mucha ira.

"¿Erza?" pregunta de nuevo Lucy, haciendo que la peliroja reaccione.

"¿Qué pasas Lucy?" pregunta la peliroja.

"¿Estas bien? De pronto te pusiste pálida." Natsu observa a Erza y de inmediato se da cuenta que la joven conoce a Jellal.

"No es nada Lucy, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa eso de que los 10 magos están corrompidos por la alianza Balam."

La joven suspira y mantiene la compostura, Natsu decide no decir nada al respecto.

"¿Dices que conocen a tu padre no es así Lucy?" la joven voltea y asiente "Entonces debes tener mucho cuidado cuando regreses a casa quizás lo tengan vigilado, probablemente tengan a algún infiltrado de la organización, no quiero pensar lo peor así que por ahora asumamos que lo tienen en la lista de objetivos.

"¿Objetivos?" pregunta Lucy.

"Si, quizás buscan obtener el dinero de tu padre para financiar sus acciones ilegales, así que ten mucho cuidado."

La joven asiente y Erza le toca el hombro.

"Tenemos que irnos Lucy, recuerda que tenemos que evitar que tu padre se dé cuenta que no has vuelto de la escuela."

"Lucy asiente pero no quiere irse, quiere platicar más con Natsu y saber el porqué de la bufanda y la historia tras ella, pero comprende que lo importante es evitar sospechas con su padre y además lo que le dijo Natsu la hacen levantarse de la silla.

"¿Natsu? ¿Has decidido aceptar mi ayuda?" pregunta Lucy con mucha seriedad al pelirrojo.

"No… aún sigo pensando que no deben involucrarse en esto..."

La joven se entristece ante eso, pero contesta con una sonrisa.

"No importa que digas, voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que digas que sí y…"

La joven se acerca a Natsu.

"Mañana tengo que ir a clases así que te pido que mantengas tu promesa, y no salgas de aquí, quiero verte otra vez… ¿Entendido?"

La chica no deja de sonreír a Natsu, el joven suspira y recostándose en la cama dice.

"Está bien seguiré aquí, te lo aseguro."

El joven ve como Lucy deja de sonreír y se va caminando detrás de Erza y al momento que cierra la puerta el joven suspira.

"Esa Lucy… agradezco su preocupación pero, no quiero… no quiero…" el joven se queda dormido casi de inmediato."

Al mismo tiempo saliendo de la casa.

"Erza… ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunta Lucy tomándola del brazo ya que no le contesta.

"Lucy, yo… discúlpame es que me afecto mucho…"

"¿Lo de los diez magos?"

"no… no es eso, Jellal…"

"¿Jellal? ¿Lo conoces?"

La joven asiente y contesta.

"Si… él fue" la joven llora "El que me salvado la vida… y el que ahora trabaje para la Alianza Balam es…. Demasiado para mi…"

"Erza…"

"Así que he decidido ayudar a Natsu, quiera o no… yo me voy a encargar de matar a Jellal."

Natsu gana una poderosa aliada, pero ¿Realmente aceptara la ayuda de ambas jóvenes o las rechazara por su pasado tormentoso?

Continuara en el capítulo 05: "Batalla en la Escuela Magnolia".

 **FICHA DE PERSONAJES.**

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel

Edad: 16 años.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 29 de Julio del 2000

Tipo de Magia: Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Le gustan: las personas amables, películas de terror, videojuegos y las chicas de mucho busto (Rasgos de perversión)

Odia: A la Alianza Balam, a los abusivos, las mujeres manipuladoras.

Canción Favorita: If You Only Knew de Shinedown.

Talento Especial: Es excelente tocando la guitarra (Igneel le dio clases)

Comida Favorita: Hamburguesas

Persona que más Admira: Igneel.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente y desde entonces Igneel se dedicó a cuidarlo hasta que murió a manos de la Alianza Balam, su deseo de venganza es muy grande y hará lo que sea para lograr su objetivo, su magia tiene la capacidad de destruir todo, aun no domina todas las técnicas de su magia por la muerte prematura de Igneel, es muy protector con las chicas amables y la bufanda que le regalaron es lo más preciado para él, por alguna extraña razón la única persona a la que obedece es a Lucy, ¿Quizás es el principio de una gran amistad?

 **Bueno aquí queda el nuevo capítulo y la nueva ficha de personajes ;)**

 **¿No crees que la historia de Natsu es demasiado corta y sencilla y tiene un par de cosas raras? Sí, pero tiene su razón de ser y todo se ira expandiendo más adelante.**

 **¿Por qué Natsu no se va a y deja a Lucy como dice el para no involucrarla? Eso se explicara en el próximo capítulo… espero, muahahaha.**

 **¿A quién salvo Natsu? Creo que eso pueden adivinarlo, es muy obvio quien es jajaja.**

 **Bueno aquí lo dejamos por ahora nos vemos la siguiente semana con otro capítulo.**


	5. Batalla en la Escuela Magnolia parte 1

Bienvenidos al capítulo 5 de mi fic de Fairy Tail…

Pero antes de comenzar lo de siempre.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashima y a Kodansha.

Y antes de comenzar…

Si son sensibles ante el acoso sexual no lean el prólogo, o dejen el capítulo, por eso este fic está clasificado como M

 **Prologo.**

Volvamos al Día anterior a que Natsu conociera a Lucy.

En un callejón cercano a la escuela de Magnolia se encuentra un hombre gordo con un bigote pequeño al estilo francés y con un puro en la mano y un elegante traje de satín esperando algo.

"Este par de idiotas siempre tardan en hacer sus entregas, se nota que Phantom Lord tiene un terrible problema de personal.

En ese instante al callejón entran un par de personas uno es un hombre de 2 metros de altura con una enorme barba y un cabello largo que divide en cinco colas diferentes, el otro es un hombre de 1.60 que lleva colgada una espada de doble filo en su espalda y además en sus cachetes lleva pintura de color rojo y su cabello castaño hace juego con el color de dicha pintura.

"ooo… los hermanos Vanish han llegado" dice el hombre mientras se acerca a ellos.

"Everlue… te escuchamos decir que somos unos Idiotas…" dice el más grande de los hombres.

"Oh, vamos tranquilos, es solo que me desespera estar tan expuesto esperando mi mercancía… ustedes deben comprenderlo".

"Como sea… solo somos mensajeros así que terminemos con esto." Dice el más pequeño de los hermanos y entonces haciendo su mano hacia atrás activa lo que parece ser un portal y de el jala algo y tras eso lo lanza hacia Everlue.

"Kyaaa…" una niña de unos 12 años de cabello azul aparece y cae al suelo golpeándose.

"Oye… no maltrates mi mercancía". Dice Everlue mientras se acerca a ver a la niña.

"Tch… me tiene sin cuidado lo que pedófilos como tu piensen" dice el menor de los hermanos y añade "ahora danos el dinero".

Everlue entonces hace aparecer un maletín con su magia y lo lanza hacia los hermanos, para luego tomar del cabello a la chica haciéndola que se levante mientras suelta lágrimas.

"Mm… es una chica hermosa," dice el tipo mientras la observa, la niña lleva un vestido de una pieza de color rosa, los ojos de la niña son de color, café contrastando con el cabello azul que tiene el cual es tan largo que llega a la parte baja de su espalda, al tener 12 años apenas sus pechos y rasgos femeninos se están desarrollando, pero hay algo en su rostro que llama la atención de Everlue.

"Mmm… parece que eres una chica muy rebelde ya que te han dado un golpe justo… aquí".

Y con el dedo señala el pómulo derecho de la chica y la niña cierra los ojos de dolor pero también de asco al sentir el dedo de Everlue en su cara, y suelta más lágrimas en silencio.

"Mm… ¿Están seguro que es una niña virgen?" pregunta Everlue.

"El amo Rusty Rose de Grimoire Heart y el señor José de Phantom Lord lo avalan… y sabes que ellos no entregan mercancía falsa." Dice el más grande de los hermanos.

Everlue asiente y con su mano derecha toca los pechos de la niña a través del vestido, la niña respinga ante esa sensación y sus lágrimas caen más fuerte pero no dice nada, como una forma de demostrar su determinación ante Everlue, el cual se da cuenta de eso y con la otra mano toca el trasero de la niña.

"Eres una chica rebelde pero te aseguro". Entonces baja su cabeza para colocarse al nivel de la de la niña "Te vas a convertir en una niña muy obediente como mis demás juguetes…"

Y tras eso lame el cachete derecho de la niña la cual suelta más lágrimas y el tipo se come una de ellas.

"Delicioso… aunque trates de parecer fuerte, no dejas de ser una simple niña que llora ante la sensación de mi cuerpo, y eso me excita mucho y pronto serás mía tanto físicamente como mentalmente."

Entonces la niña piensa con tristeza y miedo.

"Porque yo… porque a mí, mama, papa… Grandeeney, por favor, que alguien me ayude…"

Entonces Everlue decide darle un beso a la niña y justo cuando sus labios van a tocar los de la jovencita se escucha una voz, que nosotros conocemos perfectamente.

"Oye… eso que estás haciendo es una asquerosidad." Everlue entonces alza el rostro y los hermanos voltean y ven a un joven con una bufanda blanca caminando hacia ellos, el cabello rojo del joven llama de inmediato la atención de los hermanos y además los ojos de color negro que posee.

"Eres tu… el joven que nos ha estado atacando a nosotros, a Phantom Lord".

El más pequeño de los hermanos saca su espada y se coloca en posición de combate.

"Ese chico… su mirada" dice la jovencita al verlo "Es tan cálida… como la de Grandeeney…"

"Así que son miembros de Phantom Lord…" dice Natsu mientras fuego comienza a rodearlo.

"Magia de fuego…" dice el mayor de los hermanos.

"Sin duda es el" dice el menor.

"creo que ahora tengo un motivo extra para hacerlo cenizas… si hay algo que no soporto es a personas como ese gordo que apesta a dinero… pero no solo a eso…"

Ambos hermanos se lanzan a atacar a Natsu.

"HUELES A TODAS LAS NIÑAS QUE LE HAS ROBADO SU INOCENCIA MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA".

Y extendiendo sus brazos grita.

"ALAS DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO"

Los hermanos ni siquiera alcanzan a ver lo que sucedió, cuando ya están en el aire con unas terribles quemadoras ante la aterrada cara de Everlue y de una sorprendida niña, y tras caer ambos hermanos, Natsu se coloca al lado de ambos los cuales se revuelcan por el dolor de las quemadas.

"ustedes que venden niños a gente como ese gordo deben desaparecer en cenizas."

"No… espera…"

"Mueran…" y tras eso poderosas llamas salen de las manos de Natsu incinerando casi al instante a ambos, la niña mira con horror eso pero a la vez al ver los ojos de Natsu se siente tranquila.

"Ahora sigues tu maldito gordo asqueroso… ¿A cuántos niños has violado? ¿40? Detecto el aroma de 40 niñas en ti… maldito".

"Espera… tengo mucho dinero yo…"

Natsu sigue caminando hacia ellos con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, Everlue se da cuenta que no va a persuadir a Natsu y en ese instante intenta tomar de rehén a la niña y Natsu desaparece y se coloca frente a él tomándolo del cuello.

"Gah… espera… no lo hagas."

"Maldito desagraciado intentabas usarla como rehén…"

Entonces Natsu con una descomunal fuerza lo lanza fuera del callejón, haciendo que se golpee en el rostro.

Everlue se pone de pie como puede y comienza a correr, llegando a la calle al lado de la escuela.

"tengo que huir tengo que…"

Pero en ese instante una poderosa llamarada lo golpea por la espalda cayendo de nuevo al suelo ahora retorciéndose de dolor.

"Desaparece…" dice Natsu mientras toma aire.

"no… por favor no…" Everlue comienza a llorar.

"ALIENTO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO".

El poderoso ataque de Natsu golpea a Everlue el cual entre gritos y movimientos producto de las llamas que lo envuelven muere en total agonía y se convierte en cenizas las cuales se dispersan por el viento.

"Uno menos de esos bastardos es un mundo mejor."

Tras eso el joven desactiva su magia y camina al mismo callejón donde salvara a Lucy el día de mañana y se dispone a irse cuando tras el la niña que rescato aparece.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunta la niña.

"No puedo decirte mi nombre niña…" dice Natsu secamente sin voltear el rostro.

"Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme de ese hombre… quien sabe que me hubiera hecho sino me hubieras salvado."

El chico sigue sin decir nada mientras sigue caminando.

"Mi nombres es Wendy… Wendy Marvell" dice la niña, al escuchar el nombre de la niña Natsu se detiene.

"Bueno Wendy… ¿Tus padres siguen vivos?"

La niña niega con la cabeza.

"Soy huérfana mis padres murieron hace algunos años y fui adoptada por una mujer que se hacía llamar Grandeeney… y también está muerta, no tengo a donde ir…" la niña agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar.

"¿Fue asesinada por la alianza Balam y Phantom Lord?" pregunta Natsu.

La chica asiente y entonces el joven voltea y se coloca delante de ella.

"Yo voy a vengar a Grandeeney, ellos también mataron a Igneel mi padre… te lo prometo, no voy a dejar a ninguno vivo".

La niña alza la mirada y ve la sonrisa de Natsu, esa misma sonrisa que Lucy vera en un día.

"Gracias…"

"Habla a la policía y diles lo que paso." El joven le da varias monedas a la niña.

"Pero si hago eso te van a buscar a ti también…"

"No te preocupes" el joven camina dándole la espalda, "Estoy acostumbrado, cuídate y buena suerte Wendy… crece y se una gran persona"

Natsu entonces brinca y llegando al techo del edificio desaparece de la vista de la joven.

"tengo que saber más de ti… tienes la misma mirada que Grandeeney…"

La niña entonces mueve un poco la parte superior del vestido y mostrando su pecho izquierdo se ve una cicatriz en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón.

"Quiero saber… porque ella me dio su corazón…"

 **Wendy Marvell, la pequeña aún no sabe que tiene el poder de un Dragón en su interior, y su encuentro con Natsu es más que solo una casualidad, es el destino moviendo el futuro del Dragon Slayer del Fuego y la que será… alguien importante para él.**

 **Fin del Prólogo.**

 **Capítulo 05 "Batalla en la escuela Magnolia".**

" **Quien encuentra a un amigo fiel, encuentra un Tesoro".**

"Así que Aria fue derrotado…" Rusty Rose acomoda los lentes."

"Así es, fue ese estúpido chico de la bufanda blanca." Dice una voz de mujer por el teléfono.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" pregunta el joven mientras camina con un maletín y con su uniforme a la escuela.

"Necesitamos eliminarlo, pero solo dos personas saben dónde está." Contesta la mujer por teléfono.

"Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia" dice Rusty Rose.

"vaya, así que estas bien informado de los hechos, eso es lo que me agrada de ti."

"si, ya que yo envié a Aria a buscar y matar a ese chico, pero bueno… fallo estrepitosamente y es un golpe duro para Phantom Lord."

"Si… pero si esa organización quiere entrar a nuestra alianza tendrá que mejorar bastante, ya estoy hablando con José, el líder de Phantom Lord al respecto, necesitan una gran fuente de ingresos para unirse a nosotros."

"Supongo que ahora recurrirán al segundo movimiento, ¿Estas segura que quieres que elimine a Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Es tu trabajo, la chica seguro ya sabe demasiado así que… mátala a ella y a su guardián".

"Enterado… Ultear". El joven cuelga su teléfono y suspirando dice.

"Esto será interesante… por fin mi misión de infiltración llegara a su final."

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Heartfilia.

"Lucy, vamos arriba, tenemos que irnos a la escuela en media hora." Erza entra a la habitación de la joven rubia y para su sorpresa se encuentra preparada.

"Hola Erza… supongo que ahora me adelante mucho."

La chica coloca el comic que estaba leyendo sobre la cama.

"¿Estas ansiosa por verlo de nuevo verdad?"

La chica asiente.

"supongo que esa es tu mayor cualidad, la curiosidad… además también quiero verlo."

"Erza… lo de Jellal… ¿Realmente vas a matarlo?"

La joven peliroja asiente.

"sabes Lucy…" la joven peliroja coloca el desayuno en la cama y ambas comienzan a comer.

"Siento que el destino nos ha puesto a Natsu enfrente de nosotros."

"¿Lo crees?" Lucy mira con curiosidad a su amiga.

"Si… siento que él va a cambiar muchas cosas… tengo ese presentimiento… ¿Y tú Lucy?"

La joven mira a Erza y con un leve sonrojo dice.

"siento… que debo estar con él, no es un presentimiento ni nada de eso, es solo que debo estar con él, pero no logro comprenderlo del todo."

"mmm…" Erza mira a la chica con ojos brillosos.

"¿Qué te sucede Erza?"

"¿No será que estás enamorado de él?"

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Lucy presa del pánico y de la sorpresa.

"naa, estoy bromeando" dice Erza riéndose y Lucy en un principio va a decir algo pero al ver a su amiga reírse así siente algo de melancolía.

"Bien, voy a preparar todo, lo bueno es que tu padre no se dio cuenta de nada…"

"Eh, si claro Erza… en unos minutos bajo solo quiero ponerme mi diadema y arreglarme otro poco el cabello".

"si, tienes que estar lista para ver a tu novio…"

"¡Erza!" la chica se sonroja y entonces ve a salir a Erza con una sonrisa pícara de su cuarto y es cuando piensa.

"Te estás haciendo la que no importa nada… estas muy triste por lo de ese tal Jellal… no es necesario que intentes ocultarlo puedo ver a través de ti tonta…"

Lucy se comienza a peinar y piensa.

"Natsu… sé que lo Erza dijo es una broma, pero no creo que Natsu se interese en una chica como yo."

La joven recuerda todos los momentos en los que el Dragon Slayer se toca la bufanda, como si estuviera buscando apoyo de ella.

"Esa bufanda… seguro se la dio una chica especial, de eso no hay duda… la forma en que está hecha, la forma en que el la cuida y la toca… aun si yo quisiera tener algo con él."

La joven suspira y al verse al espejo dice.

"no tendría ninguna posibilidad"

Y tras terminar de peinarse sale de su habitación recogiendo su mochila cuando repentinamente al empezar a caminar por el pasillo ve a su padre caminar hacia ella.

"¿Papa?" piensa la joven mientras se acerca a él.

El señor Jude tiene el cabello rubio, pero algunas canas se comienzan a vislumbrar, tiene los ojos de color café además de usar un bigote al estilo inglés, tras acercarse a su hija pregunta.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" Lucy al ver eso siente que algo no anda bien pero decide seguir el juego.

"Bien papa, aunque con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo últimamente…"

"¿Te refieres a los ataques del chico de fuego?"

Lucy asiente, con el tiempo ha aprendido a disimular llevando los temas a donde su padre probablemente quiera ir, de esa manera ella mantiene el control de la situación.

"Si… cerca de la escuela hubo un ataque…"

"Si, supe de eso, de hecho quien murió allí fue Everlue, uno de mis socios."

Lucy entonces recuerda las palabras de Natsu.

"Estaban a punto de vendérsela a un maldito degenerado para que… Bueno no necesito decírtelo ¿Verdad?"

"ya veo… ¿Por eso te fuiste temprano ayer?"

El señor asiente y añade.

"Vine a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, no se sabe dónde vaya atacar ese muchacho, podría estar intentando destruir mi negocio, y quizás intente dañarte a ti."

"como siempre poniendo los negocios primero" piensa Lucy y la joven contesta.

"No te preocupes, tengo a Erza para cuidarme."

El señor asiente y le dice.

"Que tengas un buen día hija…"

"igual papa…"

Y ambos toman direcciones opuestas, pero el señor Jude lanza una mirada rápida a su hija con unos ojos extraños como si estuviera intentando averiguar algo, mientras que Lucy sintiendo su mirada apresura el paso y da vuelta en un pasillo.

"Rayos… siento que sospecha algo…"

La joven suspira y tras tranquilizarse camina hasta la entrada donde Erza la espera.

"¿Qué te sucede Lucy?" pregunta la chica al ver a la joven algo nerviosa.

"Mi papa… sospecha algo, te diré todo camino a la escuela."

Erza asiente y tras entrenar en el auto toman camino.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de seguridad de los Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel despierta de su largo sueño.

"aww… que bien dormí." El joven se levanta y tras colocarse sus tenis, se dirige al baño a hacer de sus necesidades, al estar allí observa el lugar con detalle y se da cuenta que la casa es bien lujosa.

"mmm… realmente esta chica es bastante rica."

Tras salir regresa al cuarto donde durmió y ve su bufanda allí, tras ponérsela sale de la habitación tras cruzar un pequeño pasillo llega a la cocina.

"Tengo mucha hambre me pregunto si…"

En ese instante ve una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

"¿Qué es esto?" el joven la toma y lee el contendido.

"Natsu, te he dejado un poco de comida preparada en el refrigerador, no es mucho pero espero que te guste. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Tiene bonita letra" dice el joven y luego ve un postdata al final.

"no olvides tu promesa… ¿Entendido?"

"Y también tiene buena memoria…" dice el joven mientras dobla la carta y se la guarda en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tras eso abre el refrigerador.

"Pero bueno… ¿No dijo que era poquito?"

Dentro del refrigerador hay una ensalada estilo cesar, también hay un poco de Lasaña, incluso hay pollo listo para comerse.

"esa Lucy… bueno considerando que es una chica rica supongo que esto es poquito para ella".

El chico toma la Lasaña y la ensalada y tras poner a calentar lo primero entra a la sala, la cual es espaciosa, hay una tele 42 pulgadas empotrada a la pared tres enormes sillones de color verde, y una mesita al centro de ellos, también ve varios cuadros colgados en la pared, en su mayoría réplicas de cuadros famosos de la era renacentista, pero lo que más llama la atención del joven es una foto que se encuentra en el centro de la mesa.

"¿Sera su familia?"

El chico la toma y es que en la foto está el señor Jude Heartfilia, al centro se encuentra una Lucy de niña y a la derecha de la niña se encuentra una mujer increíblemente parecida a la rubia pero mayor a la joven.

"esa debe de ser su madre…"

Tras mirar la foto el joven se aprende la apariencia de Jude, ya que no olvida lo que le dijeron las chicas cuando hablaron con él, y luego mira a Lucy, con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro y el joven sonríe.

"vaya… así que eras muy feliz cuando eras niña." Dice Natsu mientras recoloca la foto en su lugar y con un control que estaba al lado de la foto prende la televisión y la coloca en el canal de las noticias.

"pero ya no… siento que hay tristeza en tu corazón Lucy." El joven suspira y tras escuchar que el microondas ha terminado su trabajo se acerca a la cocina y tras sacar la comida, se la sirve en un plato y comienza a comer.

"Quisiera irme, pero… rayos, sino fuera porque le hice una promesa… pero soy un hombre, como me enseño Igneel y mi padre… y voy a cumplirla."

El chico comienza a comer en silencio mientras añade a su pensamiento.

"Pero siento que… no… debo dejar eso de lado, no puedo involucrarla en esto…"

Volvemos con Lucy y Erza.

"¿Así que tu padre te dijo que tuvieras cuidado con Natsu?" la rubia asiente con la cabeza.

"Si, creo que debe saber algo, esto ya no es normal Erza."

La peliroja asiente y dice.

"Probablemente… pero puede haber muchas razones por las que te dijera eso, una es que realmente este preocupa…"

"Lo dudo mucho, a mi padre solo importan los negocios, y como soy su hija debe cuidar que no me pase nada como un secuestro o algo así."

Erza ya no continua con lo que iba a decir se detiene y suspirando dice.

"Bueno, quizás esté preocupado porque Natsu derroto a uno miembro de la organización de Phantom Lord, o quizás este, bajo amenaza como dice ese chico… no lo sé Lucy por ahora no podemos sacar conclusiones sobre esto… tanto tu padre puede ser culpable como inocente."

"Tienes razón" dice la joven, mientras Erza da vuelta en una calle.

"por ahora asumamos que es inocente, no te dejes llevar por el miedo Lucy."

La joven rubia suspira y dice.

"Como quisiera hablar con Natsu…"

"vamos Lucy, lo veras en la tarde."

"pero que tal… ¿Qué tal si se va?"

Erza suspira y contesta.

"No creo que sea de esa clase de personas, creo que es de esos chicos que cumplen sus promesas sin importar que, así que tranquila, lo veras pronto… y quizás te de un beso o algo así."

"ERZAAAAAAAAAA" Lucy se pone roja y la peliroja se ríe.

"Vamos Lucy es una broma."

"pero no hagas eso por favor, sabes que nunca he tenido novio y me haces esas bromas".

"vamos algún día tendrás uno, quizás sea Natsu…"

"Erza, deja de decir eso además, Natsu tiene una chica en su corazón."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dice la peliroja con visible sorpresa en su rostro.

"Lo siento, lo presiento, es todo lo que te puedo decir." Dice la rubia y añade "así que deja esa broma por favor…"

La peliroja toca con una mano a Lucy y dice.

"lo siento… la verdad es que… no me siento bien del todo".

"se te nota, no eres así… ¿es lo de Jellal?"

"¿Tan predecible me he hecho? La verdad es que si Lucy… quisiera contarte más de mi pasado, pero ahora no es el momento".

La rubia suspira y dice.

"Sé que no es mucho lo que yo puedo hacer, pero siempre estaré allí para ti Erza…"

"gracias eso…"

La chica frena el carro abruptamente haciendo que Lucy sienta un jalón enorme por la fuerza del mismo y cuando el cinturón termina de detenerla la joven dice.

"¿Qué pasa Erza?"

La rubia entonces voltea al frente y ve a un estudiante de su escuela parado directamente enfrente de ellas en medio de la calle, cabe decir que están muy cerca de la escuela.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunta Lucy a Erza.

"Es Jordán…"

La chica se quita el cinturón y sale del auto.

"¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?"

El joven se acomoda los lentes y dice.

"Vaya tienes mucha Energía… para haber asesinado ayer a una persona."

"¿Cómo?" dice Erza mientras activa su magia, al mismo tiempo que Lucy se baja del auto.

"¿Qué pasa Erza?"

"¡Lucy! ¡Él sabe que ayer mate a Aria! ¡Es miembro de Phantom Lord!"

La rubia entonces procesa la información del día interior y recuerda que Aria las había seguido hasta llegar a Natsu.

"¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a Aria donde estábamos?"

"Así es y se equivocan en algo."

El joven se ríe mientras muchos carros tras el de las chicas comienzan a sonar sus claxon.

"mi nombre clave es Rusty Rose, uno de los 8 miembros del Purgatorio de Grimoire Heart…"

"La Alianza Balam…" dice Erza

"Y ahora." El joven chasquea sus dedos y una enorme Bazooka se materializa en su mano.

"Mueran por favor…"

"NO… LUCY CUIDADO"

La peliroja corre hacia su amiga mientras Rusty Rose lanza un disparo con el arma la velocidad de Erza y es mayor y toma entre sus brazos a Lucy mientras ocurre una explosión.

Mientras tanto en casa la casa de seguridad.

"uff… estuvo delicioso."

El joven se pone de pie y tras tomar los platos comienza a limpiarlos.

"Este va a ser un día muy largo…"

En ese instante en la televisión comienzan a hablar.

"Atención habitantes de Londres, les habla Abigail del helicóptero de nuestro noticiero… parece que ha ocurrido un atentado".

"¿Qué?" Natsu cierra el la llave del lavabo y camina hacia la sala.

"Cerca de la escuela Magnolia a ocurrido una explosión producto de un ataque desconocido, por ahora se descarta un ataque mágico, nos acercaremos al lugar de los hechos."

"¿Cerca de la escuela de Lucy? ¡NO!"

El joven cierra sus puños y magia comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, sus puños explotan en llamas.

"Mi magia ha regresado…"

El joven rápidamente sale por una ventana y tras cerrarla da un brinco ágil y cae en el techo de la casa y tras ubicarse comienza a observar humo negro saliendo de una zona a más de 10 kilómetros de su casa.

"Mierda… estoy demasiado lejos…" el chico da un brinco y tras caer en la calle comienza a correr.

"No voy a dejar que nadie inocente muera por mi culpa… no lo voy a permitir, ¡No dejare que te dañen a ti Lucy!".

Al mismo tiempo con Erza y Lucy.

"Ugh… ¿Erza?"

La rubia observa delante de ella como su amiga trae puesta una armadura.

"¿La armadura de Adamantio? No me digas que… ¡Erza!"

La joven peliroja desactiva su magia y cae de rodilla al suelo.

"Ese ataque… no fue una carga normal, tenía mucha más potencia…"

"eres muy perspicaz Erza". Dice el villano mientras le aplaude a la peliroja.

En ese momento la gente comienza a dejar sus carros y comienza a huir de la zona.

"Veras, mi magia se llama arco de la Encarnación, puedo crear lo que yo desee con solo mis pensamientos en este caso fue una bazooka… en pocas palabras…"

Rusty Rose chasquea sus dedos y termina su frase diciendo.

"Soy invencible" y tras ello crea un RPG 12, el cual es un arma de Granada propulsada en sus manos.

En ese instante Erza pierde la transformación y cae al suelo.

"Huye… Lucy, el ataque me tomo por sorpresa… por favor vete."

"NOOO no te voy a dejar aquí." Lucy toma a Erza y se pone de pie.

"Vaya que hermosa amistad, y debo decir que me das lastima Erza, siendo considerada una de las magas más poderosas de toda Inglaterra y caes así… patético."

"Me tomaste por sorpresa, no pude desplegar todo mi poder mágico a tiempo…"

La mirada de Erza es desafiante a la igual que la de Lucy, y eso molesta a Rusty Rose.

"Hijas de perra… MUERAN."

"¡NOOOO LUCY!"

Erza intenta empujar a su amiga pero la chica se niega.

"¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR NUNCA…!" contesta la rubia y en se instante el misil es lanzado.

"NATSU" piensa Lucy con toda su fuerza, y una enorme explosión ocurre al impactar con las jóvenes.

"Uff… esto fue sencillo."

Rusty Rose desactiva su magia desapareciendo el RPG y cuando da la espalda escucha una voz.

"Oye… creo que es no es recomendable que le des la espalda a tus enemigos.

"¡¿Qué?!" en ese instante el villano recibe un poderoso golpe en la cara que lo manda volando un cinco metros cayendo al suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lucy toca una pared frente a ella y Erza.

"Es hielo…" dice la peliroja con una sonrisa en el rostro y añade "Hola… Gray".

"Hey Erza… ¿Están bien? Es raro verte en esas condiciones." El joven de cabello negro se acerca a las chicas mientras la peliroja contesta.

"Me tomo por sorpresa… es todo, solo ocupo unos minutos para recuperarme."

"Gray…" dice Lucy soltando un par de lágrimas.

"vamos Lucy, tranquila, ya estoy aquí para ayudar a mis amigas."

"Pero es que él, es miembro de Grimoire Heart, de la Alianza Balam, si peleas con él te vas a hacer enemigo de ellos…"

"¿Y?" dice Gray mientras Rusty Rose se levanta y finalmente añade.

"Para eso estamos los amigos, sin importar que allí estaré para ayudarlas".

Lucy llora mientras le dice.

"Gracias y ten cuidado Gray."

"Gray, su magia es muy poderosa puede crear cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, este tipo no es un juego, intenta matarnos por ayudar a Natsu, el chico de la bufanda blanca".

"¿Natsu? ¿El chico de la magia de fuego?… no se en que se han metido pero como les dije, estoy para ayudar a mis amigas."

Entonces el joven manifiesta su poder mágico, y añade.

"Y si es magia de las que manifiesta la imaginación, mi magia de Creación de Hielo también es igual… así que ven maldito nerd".

Eso último lo dice con una sonrisa burlona y Rusty Rose al ver eso grita con furia.

"Gray… PAGARAS EL HABERTE METIDO EN ESTO" Gray se molesta ante eso y dice.

"Lo dudo… AHORA VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ PARA PROTEGER A MIS AMIGAS"

El mago creador de hielo contra el mago de la Encarnación, ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?

 **Continuara en el capítulo 06: Batalla en la Escuela Magnolia Parte 2**

 **Bien aquí termina este capítulo.**

 **El porqué del prólogo el mismo tiene su razón de ser :P esperen un poco y verán.**

 **Y como les dije Gray forma parte de esta historia: P todo el team Natsu ha sido incluido (Sin contar a Happy y Charle…)**

 **Como nota curiosa la descripción en la escena donde Everlue acosa a Wendy era mucho más explícita pero sentí que con toda la descripción quizás me eliminan el fic así que le baje un par de revoluciones al asunto.**

 **Gracias por leer esto y darle seguir y me gusta al fic, espero que mi historia les siga gustando.**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Al que quiere hablar conmigo búsqueme en Facebook**

 **Marcos Rascon Leal es mi nombre.**


End file.
